


Rescue Me

by misssophiachase



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - The Vampire Diaries Fusion, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:15:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 40,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23183125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misssophiachase/pseuds/misssophiachase
Summary: Klaus and Elijah travel to Whitmore College to save Caroline from Marcel only to find a few surprises along the way. An alternative Vampire Diaries/Original crossover (Set in early Season 5 TVD / Season 1 of The Originals).
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson, Elijah Mikaelson/Katherine Pierce, Matt Donovan/Rebekah Mikaelson, Sophie Deveraux/Stefan Salvatore
Comments: 11
Kudos: 102





	1. The Abduction

"I knew I should have driven," Klaus muttered looking over at his brother who was driving like an old lady on a Sunday afternoon.

"Calm down, Niklaus," Elijah said rolling his eyes.

"See that's your problem, too busy being calm to drive fast," he growled.

"I'm driving the speed limit," he shot back. "We'll be at Whitmore soon so stop worrying."

"Well, I think if it was Katherine Pierce you'd be concerned and more inclined to speed."

"Yes well, that was all a very long time ago and I'd rather not discuss it," he muttered thinking about his lost love. "Anyway we'll be there in enough time and Ms Forbes will be fine."

"That's easy for you to say Elijah you didn't hear Marcel make those threats." Klaus gulped thinking about the conversation he'd overheard between his enemy and his sidekick Thierry Henri. Marcel had discovered Klaus' plans to bring him down as King of New Orleans and was going after the only thing that meant anything to him. He was going to kill Caroline if Klaus didn't get to her first, hence their desperate race to Whitmore College. Klaus tapped his foot impatiently, the anxiety swirling around violently in his stomach.

When he left Mystic Falls, Klaus had been lost without her but his plan to bring down Marcel had been a much-needed distraction and those niggling feelings had abated, albeit slightly until Marcel decided to mess with Caroline. He had done a good job of hiding her existence from Marcel but, in a moment of weakness, he'd discovered his precious blonde secret. As much as he adored Caroline she was his Achilles heel and Marcel had exposed his weakness.

"Marcel won't get his hands on her Niklaus, we won't let him," Elijah promised. "So what's the plan when we get there?"

"Since when do we ever have a plan?" He asked incredulously. "We storm in there, grab Caroline and leave."

"And you wonder why your plans have a tendency to go awry?" Rebekah drawled from the back seat. Klaus snapped his head around noticing the stowaway in the backseat for the first time.

"Oh great," he growled rolling his eyes. "Who invited you, little sister?"

"Well, neither of you," she pouted, leaning forward between their seats.

"We're not going to a sorority party, Rebekah," Elijah said looking at her in the rearview mirror.

"And here I was thinking I could take a pledge tonight," she said sarcastically. "I needed to get out of that godforsaken town, even just for one night."

"You're supposed to be looking after Hayley."

"She's a big girl and can take after herself," she said dismissively. "Trust me you'll be glad I came along."

"Oh, really and why is that?" Klaus asked.

"Well any chance you actually know Caroline's dorm building and room number?" Elijah and Klaus looked at each other realizing they had no idea.

"Well, she can't be that difficult to find," Klaus scoffed.

"Remind me never to get into trouble and have to rely on you two idiots to save me," she grumbled. "Lucky for you I know where she and the doppelganger are living."

"What do you want a gold star, Rebekah?"

"No just your eternal gratitude." Klaus gave her a look that said it was never going to happen. "Fine how about a radio station change this music is horrible."

"Hey," Elijah objected. "What's wrong with Mozart?"

"He's dead."

"So are we last time I checked," Klaus muttered turning the station. "I have to agree with Rebekah though, your musical tastes tend to reflect your driving style, really old."

"I just love these family road trips," Elijah said through gritted teeth.

After a few hours, they pulled into the car park at Whitmore. The College was shrouded in darkness not to mention eerily quiet. "Huh, I always thought college would be more lively than this," Rebekah commented as they poured out of the car.

"Enough with your social life, well lack of one," Klaus teased pulling her along with them. "Now tell us where we are going, sister." She pointed to the sign for Rushton House and they followed the arrows.

"I hope you've worked out how you're going to get Caroline to go with you," Elijah said. "I don't think a lollipop is going to work either."

"Well, I thought being the most powerful creature on the planet would be enough," he said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Since when has that ever worked with Caroline?" Rebekah asked curiously. "Last time I checked she's not scared of you if anything she orders you around."

"Well, I'll just have to improvise."

"This is going to be interesting," Rebekah murmured as they approached the front door. After letting themselves inside they walked up the flight of stairs and down the long hallway searching for her door.

Klaus was suddenly nervous, something that tended to happen whenever Caroline was near. It had been so long since he'd seen her and he was desperate to be around her again. Rebekah gestured to the door and they opened it slowly. The room was dark but Klaus could make out a figure in the bed on the far side of the room. He stalked over his breath hitching in his throat at the familiar blonde waves splayed across the pillow.

Elijah meanwhile walked over to the other bed to rouse Elena, he didn't want her to start screaming and make a scene. His heart ached at how similar she looked. He wondered what she was doing at that exact moment, something he thought about often. He leaned down and gently placed his hand over her mouth watching her eyes open in fright. Her face softened slightly as she laid eyes on him.

"Elijah?" She asked, although her voice was muffled by his hand. He nodded at her thinking just how much he wanted her to be his Katerina.

"Sweetheart?" Klaus murmured softly caressing her cheek. Caroline's eyes fluttered open her fear immediately replaced by shock.

"Klaus?" 

"Shhh love," he soothed. "You need to come with me now." She sat bolt upright her hair standing on end and turned on the lamp illuminating the room. Klaus thought she couldn't look more adorable if she tried. Her pyjama shorts and singlet top were fairly brief only adding to her overall appeal.

"I'm not going anywhere, I have a biochemistry quiz in the morning not to mention cheer practice, drama club, and dance committee." Klaus had to stop himself from laughing. Caroline hadn't change one bit, something he was extremely pleased about given that was the girl he'd fallen in love with.

"Well, that's going to have to wait. Come on."

"No you can't just waltz in here after all this time and push me around," she growled.

"Oh please," the brunette in the next bed groaned. "I have no idea why she needs the drama club when she's the biggest drama queen here." Elijah looked at her for the first time in full light sensing something wasn't quite right.

"I'd know that sarcasm anywhere," he murmured. "Is that you Katerina?" She nodded hesitantly losing herself in his brown eyes realizing just how much she had missed them.

"Oh, this is just great." Rebekah rolled her eyes. "All my favorite people in the one room."

"Who invited your charming sister?" Caroline groaned obviously unhappy at the unfolding events. "Seriously I hope this is just some bad dream and I'm going to wake up and you'll be back in New Orleans."

"Here I was thinking you'd be happy to see me, love." Klaus implored.

"So let me get this straight you think charm will make me come with you?" She shot back.

"Well, I hoped," he smiled his dimples only accentuated. "Now we really are running out of time so let's go."

"I'm not just someone you can boss around Klaus. Do I even get to know why you're kidnapping me?"

"Well that's actually a very long and complicated story but you'll be happy to know there'll be plenty of time to explain in the car."

"This is my life you can't just come in and turn it upside down without giving me a good reason," she balked. "The only way you'll get me out of here is by dragging me kicking and screaming."

"Well, since you asked so nicely," Klaus said picking her up in one swift move and throwing her over his shoulder.

"Finally," Rebekah muttered walking off down the hall.

"Klaus! Let me down right now," she whined, hitting him on the back repeatedly.

"No can do, love. Now be a good girl and keep it down, don't want to make a scene, do we?" He strode out the door.

"Katerina," Elijah murmured torn between staying with her or following his brother.

"Just go Elijah," she growled. "We know when it comes down to it you'll always choose your family."

"Just because I had to leave didn't mean I ever stopped loving you."

"Is that supposed to make me feel better? You know I've had a horrible last few months and would really just like to be left alone."

"What happened?"

"You lost the right to ask that as soon as you left me to run off to New Orleans."

"Elijah, we don't have all day," Klaus hissed appearing in the doorway, his attention now focused on Katherine. "Actually, grab the doppelganger she might be useful if we come up against Marcel."

"That's all I am to you people some kind of leverage. Don't even think about carrying me out of here like a piece of meat," she said wagging her finger accusingly at Klaus.

"Elijah shut her up," Klaus ordered, walking back out of the room. "Oh and as much as we like your pyjamas you might want to grab some clothes for you and Caroline to change into after."

"Well I could pick you up but I like to think I'm slightly more dignified than my brother. Don't try and run because you know I'll catch you."

"More than you'll ever know," she muttered, pulling some clothes out of the dresser then walking through the door. "I expect lots of food for doing this."

* * *

"What's with Miss Piggy?" Rebekah asked looking over at Katherine shoveling chips in her mouth at a rapid rate.

"Oh, I think somebody is sexually frustrated," Katherine said sending the blonde Original a dirty look. "Let me guess the boys in New Orleans don't like you either."

"I did not sign up for this." Caroline moaned sitting between them. "What the hell is going on?"

"There's a guy called Marcel in New Orleans we used to know," he explained. "In our absence he's taken over the city and thinks he runs the place."

"Oh and let me guess you don't like that very much."

"You know me too well love," he chuckled. "Anyway we've been involved in a bit of turf war with some witches thrown into the mix and basically he's out for revenge."

"So what does this have to do with me?" She cried in frustration.

"You are Marcel's revenge, Caroline," Rebekah said.

"Why does he care about me?"

"He doesn't but he knows someone who cares about you a great deal," Elijah murmured. Caroline's eyes immediately darted to Klaus and they held each other's gaze. She felt her face flush and looked away quickly.

"So what's the plan then?" Katherine asked after she'd finally finished stuffing her face. Elijah and Klaus looked at each other blankly.

"Tell me there was a plan after you kidnapped me?" Caroline asked.

"No there really wasn't," Rebekah said, shaking her head. "You see I got all the brains in the family."

"Well given we're almost out of gas and have been driving for hours we'll stop at this motel and work out what we're going to do in the morning," Elijah said methodically.

"Unbelievable," Caroline murmured crossing her arms over her chest and not missing Klaus's blue eyes trained on her in the rearview mirror. She shivered hating that he still had that effect over her even after all these months apart.

They compelled some rooms for the night and after some bitching from Rebekah and Katherine who were less than impressed with the standard of their accommodations, they retired for the night. Well some of them did.

* * *

Elijah couldn't sleep his thoughts consumed by his Katerina. Knowing she was so close was only making it harder. He pulled himself out of bed and walked into the adjoining room. Taking a seat near the bed he watched her sleep. His decision to leave her in Mystic Falls had not been an easy one and he'd missed her every day they'd been apart. She was the love of his life after all and that distance had only made his feelings stronger.

"Some people would call you creepy right now," she murmured her voice full of sleep.

"Well, I don't really care what people think you know that, well except maybe you." She was quiet, unsure about how to answer that. "What happened to you Katerina, I can sense something has changed,"

"You could say that," she muttered. "Elena Gilbert decided to force-feed me the cure."

"You're human?" He asked in disbelief.

"Unfortunately."

"Are you okay?" He asked sitting on the bed and instinctively stroking her hair.

"I've certainly been better," she said. "Humans definitely have the rough end of the deal with all these pesky emotions, not to mention susceptibility to illness."

"I wish I'd known."

"Why what would you have done, Elijah?" She asked swatting away his hand and sitting up abruptly, her anger returning. "You left me to follow Klaus and gave up any right to care."

"Whatever decision I made then hasn't stopped me thinking about you every day, Katerina," he murmured sincerely. She started to tremble scaring him at first then he noticed tears rolling down her face. Elijah had never seen her show so much emotion and he had to admit it was a side of her he was starting to like.

"Damn human emotions," Katherine cried nestling back under the covers. "Please just go Elijah." 

"I'd really like to stay and make sure you're okay," he said. "I promise I'll sit over here and leave you alone." As much as he wanted to comfort her Elijah knew he had no right. He made his way back to the chair and listened as her tears finally subsided and noticing the rise and fall of her chest as she slept. He knew if he had the choice he'd stay there forever and just watch her sleep.

* * *

Caroline couldn't sleep either; her mind was racing with the night's events not to mention having Klaus come crashing back into her life. After graduation she had developed much stronger feelings towards him but had been able to pretend they didn't exist with him miles away in New Orleans. She stood outside the room watching the cars race past on the highway. How had she ended up back in this situation?

She had been so excited about starting college with Tyler, Elena, and Bonnie and now she was all alone. A feeling that was, unfortunately, becoming so familiar to her now.

"Not thinking of doing a runner are you, love?" Klaus murmured approaching her from behind.

"Honestly I couldn't be bothered if I tried," she muttered thinking how screwed up everything was.

"I'm doing this because I don't want to lose you, Caroline."

"I find that hard to believe," she scoffed. "No one would even miss me if I was gone." Klaus shook his head and placed his hands on her shoulders looking deeply into her eyes.

"Well believe it, sweetheart," he insisted, hypnotizing her with his eyes. "And as much as I hate to admit it you also have Tyler and all your other friends."

"I don't though," she cried the tears spilling down her cheeks. "Elena is back in Mystic Falls with Damon, Tyler broke up with me and Bonnie is dead." Klaus looked at her in shock not expecting to hear any of that.

"What happened?" He asked quietly brushing away her tears.

"Bonnie brought Jeremy back from the dead and paid for that with her own life," she sobbed. "Tyler came back for the memorial only to break up with me."

"Why would he do something stupid like that?" He growled struggling to contain his anger. After everything he'd done in sparing him Tyler had still broken Caroline's heart.

"Apparently his anger towards you is stronger than his love for me," she whimpered.

"I'll kill him," he seethed his whole body tensing.

"No Klaus. He's really not worth it." Klaus couldn't hold back any longer and gathered her into his arms. She fought him at first not wanting to seem weak but finally melted into him realizing how comforting he felt. Caroline didn't realise how much she'd missed the Original hybrid until now.

"I'll never let anything happen to you, love, I promise," he smiled pulling back and pressing a chaste kiss to her temple.

"Don't make promises you can't keep."

"You should know by now I never do that." 


	2. The Green-Eyed Monster

**Charlotte, North Carolina**

"When I agreed to accompany you, brother, I didn't think I'd have to endure a shopping trip," Elijah groaned as they sat on the plush, leather couch outside the change room of the clothes store.

"Last time I checked it isn't just my girl in the change-room," he said raising his eyebrows.

"You wanted to bring her if you recall Niklaus."

"Yes, I thought it might be good for you to have a distraction," he smiled deviously. "You're far less annoying when you have something to keep you occupied."

"Always looking out for me aren't you brother," he mumbled sarcastically. "Anyway, she's barely talking to me if you hadn't noticed."

"You know just because I'm not a vampire anymore doesn't mean I can't hear you, Elijah," Katherine snapped.

"Elijah, I need a smaller size in this top," Rebekah yelled from the neighboring change room waving it over the top of the door. He gave his brother a look of absolute despair.

"Hey, she wasn't my fault," Klaus huffed, gesturing to Rebekah's door.

"I can't believe we have to put up with her on top of everything else."

"You realize if the human can hear you then the rest of us can too?" Rebekah said tartly, throwing her top in Elijah's direction.

"Can you get me this dress in yellow while you're doing that Elijah?" Caroline chirped. Elijah shook his head wondering how he'd become their personal shop assistant. He paused near Katherine's door surprised she hadn't asked him for anything yet.

"Is there anything you need, Katerina?" Elijah murmured waiting in anticipation.

"Not from you," she shot back. Elijah stormed off realizing he had a long way to go with the brazen brunette. Klaus laughed unable to hold it in any longer he could always count on Elijah for some entertainment even during this somewhat stressful time.

His eyes lingered on the middle change room which housed the girl he'd come all this way to save. Klaus had been so caught up in getting to her before Marcel he hadn't thought any further about what they were going to do next. Going back to New Orleans wasn't an option right now with Marcel and his crew probably lying in wait given it was the obvious destination. They had risen early and driven the four hours to Charlotte in North Carolina figuring it was somewhere Marcel wouldn't be looking for them.

Klaus couldn't have driven any further anyway having to deal with Katherine, Rebekah, Caroline and their incessant squabbling in the back seat. As the girls only had one change of clothing that lead them to the Uptown area and the main shopping strip. Buying one outfit had turned into a full-on shopping spree and his patience was wearing thin. Elijah returned with the clothes, he impatiently passed them over to the girls and sat down crossing his arms over his chest.

"For someone who likes to pretend he's badass you're looking pretty whipped to me," Stefan commented from the front door and earning a dirty look from Klaus.

"I don't need to explain myself to you, Stefan," he drawled, watching the youngest Salvatore approach. If Stefan could find them Marcel wouldn't have any problems doing the same thing. "What are you doing here mate?"

"Stefan you came," Caroline cried excitedly, stepping out of the change room. In her yellow dress she looked stunning although she could have worn a hessian sack and Klaus would have thought the same thing. She rushed over enveloping him in a hug, Klaus felt strangely unsettled by their close contact.

"You called him?" Klaus growled in disbelief.

"Yes, of course, I called him Klaus," she said rolling her eyes. "I couldn't disappear without telling my bestie first."

"Your bestie?" Elijah asked obviously confused by her terminology.

"You know as in BFF," Stefan replied earning a blank stare from both Originals. "Best friend forever."

"I think someone has been single far too long," Rebekah joked, emerging from the change room looking immaculate as usual. "Speaking of, how is the lovely Elena?"

"Funny, Beks," he quipped. "Who invited the loud, bossy one?"

"No one." Elijah and Klaus chorused in unison.

"Nice dress, Care, although not as beautiful as that prom dress."

"How could you know that?" She murmured deep in thought. "Unless you finally have your memory back?" He nodded earning another embrace from her which only annoyed Klaus more.

"You lost your memory?"

"Long story short this crazy witch fried my brain to torment my doppelganger which, and you'll love this part, happens to be Silas."

"Wow, it's been a busy few months in Mystic Falls," Rebekah mumbled shaking her head in disbelief.

"You're forgetting the part where your crazy doppelganger hunted me down so he could feed off me," Katherine moaned throwing open the door to face him."Stefan, please tell me you've come to save me from this nightmare."

"Well looks like the gang's all here," Stefan joked. "I'm kind of upset I didn't score an invite on this little road trip." Klaus rolled his eyes.

"You weren't supposed to know about it in the first place." He glared at Caroline. "We are on the run last time I checked and that doesn't involve you."

"It's not like you to be so scared Klaus," Stefan asked curiously.

"I'm not scared," he shot back. "You don't know Marcel and what he's capable of Stefan."

"Maybe not but I do know that somehow you've embroiled my best friend in your mess and to be honest I think she'd be much safer with me," Klaus jumped up from the couch suddenly not feeling so hospitable anymore.

"I will be the one to protect Caroline." He bristled. Since when had Stefan become so protective of his Caroline? Klaus felt the jealousy stirring inside him wondering what exactly had been happening since he left town. Caroline jumped in between them before Klaus could advance any further.

"Now just calm down both of you, there's plenty of me to go around."

"Oh puh-lease," Rebekah said rolling her eyes at the unfolding drama. That's when she spied a familiar blonde coming their way. "Matt?" She said in barely a whisper.

"Now the damn quarterback is here too?" Klaus groaned. "So much for being discreet."

"Matt," Caroline grinned, throwing her arms around his broad shoulders. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to keep Stefan company and was just parking the car. Do you know the fines are massive around here."

"You know you have a vampire with you who could compel a few measly parking inspectors right?" Katherine rolled her eyes. "So, now the cavalry has arrived I'm calling the front seat."

"You can't just leave Katerina," Elijah blurted out thinking he'd only just found her again and wasn't ready to lose her yet.

"Oh I can and I will. Come on boys let's blow this joint," she called out walking towards the exit not bothering to look back at Elijah.

"Slight problem Katherine," Matt said. "We've come to look out for Caroline so we're not leaving until she's at least safe."

"Since when did Caroline become the centre of the bloody universe?" Rebekah hissed, miffed that Matt hadn't even bothered to greet her properly after their summer together.

"I told you that's all under control," Klaus seethed. "You realise that by coming along for the ride you are just attracting more attention to Caroline?"

"Well, we're not going anywhere yet so get used to it Klaus," Stefan said raising his eyebrows. Klaus stormed out of the shop tired of having to justify himself to a bunch of imbeciles. This is why he always liked to work alone.

As if Klaus didn't feel bad enough as it was given he was the reason she was in danger. He wanted to do everything in his power to protect her and Stefan had to come swooping in like a knight in shining armour. He realised he had no idea what had gone on since he'd left for New Orleans and the thought of Stefan comforting Caroline instead of him was driving him crazy. "Klaus?" She asked joining him on the curb outside the shop.

He didn't look up afraid she'd see the jealousy flashing in his eyes. "He's just looking out for me."

"I got that Caroline you don't need to explain it to me again."

"You know Stefan was there for me during…"

"I know he was there for you Caroline while I was off starting a war in New Orleans."

"Yes that's true, Stefan has been the only constant in my life and I'm so lucky to have him but that doesn't mean you haven't meant a lot to me in different ways."

"I don't see why I mean Stefan is right you're in this mess because of me."

"The fact he's after me is not because you've put me in danger it's because you care about me and last time I checked that was a good thing." He looked up now sensing a slight glimmer of hope in his envious haze.

"I do, more than you know," he whispered his voice thick with emotion.

"Oh I think I have a fairly good idea," she grinned. "Every time I've been in trouble you've dropped everything to come and save me, just like you're doing now." Klaus smiled slightly realising just why he loved her. Caroline was the only person who would give him a chance and here she was doing it yet again.

"My only problem..." She started making him look at her with interest. "Is that you're not being yourself."

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"The Klaus I know is fearless and faces danger head-on. He doesn't cower in the corner."

"I am not cowering," he balked at her insinuation.

"Well, what do you call this sorry excuse for a road trip?" She asked curiously. "I have never known you to run from a fight and I don't want to see you start doing that now." Klaus knew what she was talking about. He would have gone back to face Marcel but his fears for Caroline's safety had made him run in the opposite direction.

"I won't put you in danger Caroline," he growled, knowing this was the only way.

"Well, too bad," she replied. "I don't want to be a fugitive for the rest of my life and I know you don't either after everything that happened with Mikael."

"Even so you don't know how powerful Marcel is in New Orleans and the number of people he has behind him," he explained, trying to reason with her.

"I don't care, Klaus," she said gently touching his arm and making his skin tingle. "I figure with you, some original siblings, a vampire and a couple of humans thrown in I'm willing to take that risk."

"Well that's a hell of a risk," he muttered shaking his head.

"Yeah well it's either that or I kill myself from having to sit between Katherine and Rebekah and their constant bickering."

"Do you think we can make Stefan and Matt take them to New Orleans in their car?" He smiled devilishly.

"Well we can only try," she teased. "Now come on let's get going and kick some New Orleans butt." They made their way back into the shop noticing the curious glances their way.

"Come on we're going back to New Orleans," Klaus instructed. They all looked at him too shocked to speak. "We can't keep running we need to face this threat head-on," he said smiling at Caroline for her wise words.

"Great you're sending us on a death mission," Katherine groaned.

"I won't let anything happen to you Katerina, even if you are being overly dramatic as usual," Elijah said getting a little tired of her childish attitude.

"I'm being dramatic?" She cried stalking off towards the exit. "Just for that I'm definitely not riding in the same car with you."

"Well, don't leave me with my brothers, I'm going to pick Stefan and Matt too," Rebekah agreed following her through the door.

"Why do I feel like we got the worst end of this deal?" Matt asked quizzically.

"Because we did." Stefan groaned. "Trust you to turn this around to your to your own benefit Mikaelson."

"What? I did nothing," he said feigning innocence happy to not only be rid of his sister but the annoying doppelganger too. "I'm just a little upset that my own sister doesn't love me." Caroline shook her head at his sarcasm then put her arms around Stefan and Matt and walked them out.

"While it's very brave of you to stand up to Marcel brother there's the issue of a certain werewolf carrying your child in New Orleans," Elijah said.

"Gee thanks for the reminder, big brother. Let's just deal with one thing at a time," he growled already dreading that particular conversation. "Anyway you can hardly talk Elijah."

"Last time I checked I didn't impregnate anyone," he muttered.

"No but that hasn't stopped you two from growing closer lately."

"I was only looking out for her Niklaus, anyone would have done the same thing. Well except maybe you."

"Sorry I've been slightly busy lately; you know trying to take down Marcel," he shot back sarcastically. "Anyway, I'm not sure if Hayley thinks it's entirely platonic between you, Elijah."

Elijah suddenly felt his mouth go dry dreading their meeting if that was the case. Elijah never had any women and now suddenly he had two. A pregnant, hormonal werewolf and a newly human ex-vampire with a seriously bad attitude. This was certainly going to be interesting.


	3. The Ugly Truth

**Birmingham, Alabama**

"We're on the seventh floor," Klaus said as Caroline pushed the button and the elevator doors closed. The group had been driving for six hours and were all exhausted so had made the decision to stay overnight in Alabama and drive the remaining five hours to New Orleans in the morning. Klaus had wanted to push on but Stefan and Matt were going crazy having to put up with Katherine and Rebekah and their petty arguments in the back seat. He actually felt sorry for them knowing what it was like so he had agreed to stop for the night.

"We're staying on the same floor?" She asked curiously.

"Same floor, same room," he said mumbling the last part. Her head snapped around obviously catching those few words.

"Excuse me?"

"Well, they only had one room left so there's really no choice but to share."

"You realize I'm not buying that lame excuse given your ability to compel people."

"Okay, you got me," he smirked. "It's a little hard to protect someone when they're in a different room."

"I hardly think I'm in grave danger in the middle of this big hotel in Alabama."

"You never know who might be loitering around the corner, love," he warned as the elevator beeped indicating their arrival on level seven. They walked to the end of the hallway and Klaus unlocked door 733. Caroline took in her surroundings noticing the room was clean, bright and spacious unlike the night before then her eyes fell on the large bed in the corner.

"So not only does protection involve sharing the same room now it also includes sleeping in the same king-sized bed?"

"Seriously I had no idea," he insisted, earning a dirty look from his roommate. "Come on the bed is huge and there's more than enough room for both of us."

"I think I'm going to stay with Katherine or Rebekah," she murmured, the thought of being in such close proximity to him for an entire night making her increasingly nervous.

"Ouch. I have to say the fact you're choosing my annoying sister over me hurts."

"Okay you're right I might need to see if I can bunk in with Stefan instead," she said noticing the dark shadow cross his face. "We're just friends Klaus." He nodded, happy she felt the need to justify their status to him.

"Besties right?" He joked using her terminology and making her giggle. "Look I promise to be the perfect gentleman and I'll even sleep on the floor if you want." She looked at him like she was carefully pondering his offer.

"Okay," she responded after a prolonged silence."I hope for your sake the floor isn't as hard as it looks." Klaus shook his head not expecting her to actually make him do that.

"Great," he muttered thinking about all stupid things he did for love. "How about a nightcap at the hotel bar, I think I'm going to need all the help I can to sleep if I'll be on the floor tonight."

"No, I'm okay think I'll just have a soak in the tub and relax after all the drama," she said thinking what a long twenty-four hours it had been. "And don't even think about following me in here." Caroline shut the door behind her and he could still hear her melodic laugh. Klaus headed out the door bound for the bar knowing that he needed a drink for an entirely different reason. He needed some liquid courage. As much as he was dreading it Klaus thought tonight was probably a good opportunity to break his unfortunate baby news to Caroline. He figured telling her when they arrived in New Orleans was probably cutting it fine and he had no intention of trying to do that in the car with Elijah. Although there was probably less chance of her trying to kill him with his brother present.

"Whiskey neat," he asked, gesturing to the bartender.

"Make that two," Stefan said sitting down beside him. "I didn't think I'd see you more than two feet away from Caroline."

"Well, she's in the bath right now and apparently I'm not welcome."

"You know I was pretty angry when Caroline called and told me about your little kidnapping incident at Whitmore."

"Well, the whole kidnapping part wouldn't have been necessary had she come along peacefully."

"Well, we both know that isn't Caroline's style," Stefan laughed thinking how feisty she was. "Anyway after having a long time to think about it while trying to block out your sister's incessant yammering I decided that I don't want to kill you, well not at the present moment."

"That's very thoughtful of you Stefan but we both know that wouldn't be possible anyway."

"Yes and have I mentioned how annoying I find that particular trait?" He muttered. "I realized we're not that different because we both want what's best for Caroline."

"Well, that's certainly true," he concurred. "I was surprised by how close you had become in my absence."

"I think we bonded over our mutually pathetic love lives."

"I heard that sorry excuse for a hybrid ended things with her," he growled still enraged by the news she'd relayed to him the night before.

"Yeah she was pretty cut up about it and I tried to console her as best I could but the memory loss didn't really help things."

"I wished I'd known," he mumbled thinking he should have been the one to comfort her and not been miles away in New Orleans.

"What so you could go crazy and kill Tyler? I don't think ending his life would be the best way to win over Caroline do you?"

"Well, he definitely deserves it," he murmured recalling the distraught look on her face when she told him he'd broken things off.

"You're telling me," Stefan said. "I probably would have killed him myself if I had my memory intact. Now he's left town I may never get the chance which is unfortunate." They both laughed at their mutual protectiveness towards her.

"This feels just like old times," Klaus mused. "First Chicago then Mystic Falls and now…."

"New Orleans," Stefan said finishing his sentence. "Speaking of the Big Easy why don't you tell me a bit more about this Marcel character?"

* * *

"How did I know I'd find you up here?" Elijah said, finding Katherine alone and floating leisurely in the impressive rooftop pool.

"It's times like this I wish you didn't know me so well," she muttered. "Can you please just leave me alone?"

"No, I can't do that Katerina," he sighed her constant rejection wearing him down a little more every time. "We need to talk."

"So because you want to talk now I'm supposed to just drop everything?"

"No, but given we're going to be spending a lot more time together don't you think we should at least try and sort through some of these deep-seated issues?" He said sounding suspiciously like a shrink.

"If I wanted to be psychoanalyzed trust me I wouldn't be coming to you for advice. Look there's nothing to say, Elijah." she groaned pulling herself from the pool, standing up and wringing out her long dark hair. Elijah felt himself stir unable to look away she was that exquisite.

"You're, um, only wearing underwear," he stammered running his eyes over her black lace bra and matching panties, her smooth olive skin beaded with tiny water droplets. He averted his gaze desperately trying to calm his arousal.

"Well, I didn't really have time to pack my swimsuit," she shot back referring to their late-night visit to Caroline's dorm room. Elijah continued to look downward causing a smile to tug at her lips. It was nice to know even after all these months she still had that effect on him. Katherine used his silence to walk over to the sun lounger and pick up her towel wrapping it around her tightly figuring she'd punished him long enough. She felt a wave of dizziness overcome her briefly and sat down quickly so as not to make a scene. Her symptoms had only continued over the past few days and Katherine had no idea what she was going to do. Being kidnapped from Whitmore had foiled her plans to get Doctor Maxwell to cure her.

"What can I do to acquit myself, Katerina?" He asked earnestly his eyes trained on her.

"Honestly I have no idea, Elijah," she said throwing her hands up in the air in frustration. "I thought what we had was special to you."

"It was special, it still is," he murmured.

"If that's what you thought then why was it so easy for you to pick up and leave me like that?"

"I did it for my family Katerina, you know that."

"You mean Klaus? Last time I checked he's not going to win the brother of the year title anytime soon, so excuse me if I don't understand your logic. I mean what is so important in New Orleans?" Elijah froze knowing that if he was going to tell her everything he'd have to mention Hayley and the baby. That was one conversation he really didn't feel like having right now.

"Well, there's Marcel obviously, not to mention the witches."

"I find it hard to believe that you ran all that way for some vengeful guy with a chip on his shoulder and a bunch of witches."

"I don't know what you mean," he said feebly trying to bide his time and come up with something more believable.

"Whatever faith I had in you was shattered the day you left town, Elijah. So if you are so determined to acquit yourself I think telling me the truth might be a good way to start building some of that trust back." Katherine looked at him waiting for a response then gingerly stood up and walked away realizing it wasn't forthcoming. He watched her retreating back torn about what to do. His brother's confidence was important but if he wanted his Katerina back he knew he needed to be honest with her.

"Hayley is having my brother's baby," he murmured watching her stop suddenly no doubt in absolute shock from the revelation.

* * *

"Room Service." A female voice called out knocking on his hotel room door. Matt walked over confused given he hadn't ordered anything. He opened the door only to find Rebekah on the other side a cheeky smile on her lips. "I've always wanted to say that," she chuckled looking over his broad chest that was peeking out tantalizingly from under his half unbuttoned shirt. She had certainly missed him and their fun times in Europe over the summer.

"What do you want?" He groaned, "I've just spent six hours in a car listening to you argue with Katherine, I think I deserve a well-earned break."

"Yes, six hours and you barely said two words to me," she replied walking into his room and making herself comfortable on his bed.

"Sorry princess but you were too busy having many words with Katherine if you recall."

"That is the worst excuse I've ever heard. We spent the most amazing summer together but you act like it never happened."

"Didn't we say what happens on the trip stays there?"

"Well yes," she faltered thinking that was his stupid rule, not hers. "I didn't expect you to completely ignore me though."

"I'm not ignoring you. Seriously, Rebekah, there are more important things in life to me than boosting your self-confidence, so can you please just go?" He pleaded. Rebekah stood up shocked by his unusual outburst. When she saw him walk into that shop in Charlotte she had never felt so nervous and excited at the same time but now she wasn't so sure what to make of things between them. About to leave she noticed his blue eyes filling with tears. She couldn't leave him like this even if he was being extremely difficult.

"What happened, Matt?" She asked walking over to him sensing something terrible happened.

"Bonnie died," he whispered. Rebekah looked at him in shock not expecting to hear the Bennett witch had passed away. "She brought Jeremy back from the dead but they took her life in return." Rebekah couldn't stand seeing him so upset and enveloped him in a hug desperate to provide some comfort. She was surprised to feel his arms encircle her waist and closed her eyes remembering just how good he felt.

She never wanted to leave Mystic Falls and that was all due to her burgeoning feelings for the human. Arriving in New Orleans all those months ago had done nothing but dredge up the past and Rebekah found herself surprised she ever thought she could love someone so manipulative as Marcel. After meeting Matt and then their glorious summer together she realized he was ten million times the person Marcel would ever be. The saddest part about it was he didn't reciprocate her feelings and that hurt.

* * *

"Ahh!" Caroline cried in shock coming face to face with Klaus dressed in only her skimpy bath towel. His eyes roamed over her toned body and creamy porcelain skin liking what he saw. "Klaus you could have at least warned me you were back."

"Sorry love, won't happen again," he grinned watching her make a fast retreat into the bathroom to change her clothes. "I ran into Stefan downstairs, you know he's not as annoying as I thought."

"That's unusually kind of you."

"Yes it is but don't tell anyone, I mean I have an evil villainous reputation to protect." She finally emerged in the cute pajama shorts and singlet he'd seen her wearing at Whitmore. She could feel him devouring each and every curve and crossed her arms over her chest to hide her taut nipples that were straining against the thin fabric of her top. He smirked knowing exactly what effect he was having.

"I'm going to bed," she mumbled diving under the covers for protection. Klaus decided she had the right idea and began to remove his clothing. "Woah what do you think you're doing?"

"It's something people like to call undressing Caroline you might have heard of it, it's usually done before going to bed," he said rolling his eyes.

"Yes but you're still going to have some clothes on, right?" She asked cautiously.

"What are you afraid you won't be able to keep your hands off me, love?" He smiled devilishly making her groan loudly.

"I'm surprised your massive ego can fit in the room with us," Klaus laughed shaking his head and continuing to undress. He had planned on keeping the majority of his clothes on but just for that, he decided it would be much more fun to tease Caroline. Once he'd stripped down to his boxer shorts and a fitted white singlet he walked over to the bed noticing her mouth agape.

"You might want to keep your mouth shut you never know what you might accidentally swallow," she closed her mouth instantly a blush creeping over her face at being caught out. She threw some pillows and a blanket at him then switched off the lamp and turned away determined not to let Klaus get under her skin.

After a few minutes, he spoke. "There's something I need to tell you, Caroline," he said into the darkness. She turned back over slightly intrigued by his comment and the serious tone in his voice. "There's something else, or um someone else in New Orleans." Caroline felt a wave of nausea take over, did he mean there was another woman? "It's not what you think." He said sitting upright obviously reading her mind. "It's Hayley."

"As in the she-wolf?" She groaned hoping that she'd finally rid herself of that vixen.

"Yes," he said trying to gather the courage to continue. "As it turns out she's pregnant." Caroline immediately turned the light back on wanting to get the full story.

"She's what?"

"Pregnant you know with child," he said sarcastically making her roll her eyes.

"So how does that concern you and what is she even doing in New Orleans?"

"Well, the thing is the baby is um..."

"Spit it out."

"It's um mine." Caroline immediately jumped out of bed and began to pace around the room like a caged animal.

"It's um yours?" She shot back. "I know you have questionable taste but ugh I can't believe you would even go there. So what this all happened since you've been in New Orleans?" Klaus paused knowing the answer wasn't going to go down too well.

"Before actually, in Mystic Falls." Having to say those words were killing him inside.

"In Mystic Falls?" She asked, her eyes wild as she continued to pace. "It's really nice to know that while you were making all of these grand declarations to me you were also busy impregnating her."

"It was only once, and it didn't mean anything," he said sheepishly.

"Oh, so that's supposed to make it all better is it?" She chided. "Anyway, I think that one time was enough to create a baby, which by the way isn't even possible. I mean you're a vampire. Are you sure she just hasn't been sleeping around, that wouldn't surprise me at all."

"I'm a hybrid and unfortunately it can happen apparently," he muttered lamenting the fact.

"Great, " she uttered, finally coming to a standstill. "I really should have known that you'd turn out to be just a typical guy, always thinking with that other part of your anatomy."

"Hey, I resent that, last time I checked you were too busy rebuffing my advances because of Tyler. I have no idea why you're getting so upset, unless you actually like me." 

"I'm not getting upset and I so don't like you."

"Oh, so you call this little irrational episode of yours normal?"

"This may come as a shock to you Klaus but not everything revolves around your ass," she hissed, raising her eyebrows at him. "If you must know it's about her." His face softened hating that Hayley had hurt her so much.

"Yeah well that's hardly surprising given your history."

"She has this way of manipulating people to get what she wants and for some reason that has always involved going after what I want."

"Are you trying to say in that convoluted Caroline Forbes way that you want me?" He asked curiously.

"I think given you're the one in trouble here teasing me is not going to win you any brownie points."

"Sorry. I know this must be tough for you to hear."

"You're telling me," she muttered. "Maybe it's best I don't come to New Orleans what with this latest development."

"No Caroline I need to protect you," he said decisively. "That's non-negotiable I'm afraid and if you try to run I'll just find you again."

"Great! You, me, Hayley and a baby sound like the title of a really bad film," she said flopping back onto the bed. "I'll come because obviously I have no choice but don't expect me to be fine with this." The room fell into darkness as she turned off the light once again, a sign their conversation was over.

As if this baby news wasn't bad enough she couldn't help but think back to when it all occurred and that if he liked her that much why would he sleep with her of all people? She pulled the pillow over her head attempting to quash the various thoughts and scenarios rolling around her head knowing she wouldn't be sleeping anytime soon. A few hours later Caroline woke to the low sounds of his voice. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and peered over the side of the bed noticing him thrashing around and mumbling something incoherent. He was obviously having some kind of a nightmare but Caroline wasn't sure what to do. Maybe a nightmare was the karma he deserved after his previous actions.

He started yelling now, the urgent sound of her name rallying her into action and onto the floor beside him without a second thought. "Shhhh it's okay," she soothed rubbing his forehead which was beaded with sweat.

"Caroline," He cried out again giving her chills. "Don't go, you can't leave."

"I'm right here Klaus, I'm not going anywhere." Seeing the agony he was in Caroline immediately placed her hands on his chest and attempted to rouse him from his nightmare. His eyes slowly fluttered open and he looked around for a minute obviously trying to gain his bearings.

"Caroline?"

"Yes it's me; you were just having a nightmare," she said wishing she didn't feel so much for him; it would be a lot easier to hate him right now.

"I'm sorry," he murmured his voice breaking.

"For what exactly?" She asked. "Interrupting my sleep or for impregnating the she-wolf?"

"Both."

"Well, unfortunately, that doesn't make me feel any better Klaus," she murmured, crawling back into bed. As angry as she was right now the thought of his nightmare worried her greatly. She'd probably regret it but she spoke before she could stop herself. "Get in." She patted the bed next to her. "But no touching and I'm putting these pillows between us so no funny business."

Even in the darkness, Caroline could see him smile as he slid between the sheets and lay beside her. "So do you think you could see yourself forgiving me at some point?" He asked curiously.

"I have no idea right now I'm still trying to get the disturbing picture of you and Hayley out of my mind," she shuddered. "I need to know that I can trust you Klaus and that doesn't just happen overnight, it takes a while to build."

She turned over trying to get some sleep while Klaus lay there wide awake thinking about what she'd said.


	4. The Big, Bad Wolf

**New Orleans, Louisiana**

"So, how did Katherine take the news about your new lady love carrying my child?" Klaus smirked trying to tease a reaction out of his older brother. Elijah just shook his head his gaze firmly focused on the road.

"I know being immature is just your default setting, Niklaus, but we've had enough," Rebekah groaned tired from their long drawn-out road trip. The siblings had driven almost the last five hours to New Orleans and were only about twenty minutes from their destination. Caroline had refused to ride with Klaus so that meant he had to endure the rest of the time with Rebekah. Luckily she had slept for most of the journey.

"Last time I checked you spent most of the trip asleep so I can't see how I've irritated you dear sister."

"I was up late and didn't get much sleep," she mumbled. Matt had been fairly upset given he'd had no one to grieve with about Bonnie and Rebekah had dutifully stayed with him, like the good friend she was.

"So, you and the quarterback are hooking up again then?" He asked curiously.

"Even if we were you're the last person I'd tell brother," she growled. "Since you are in such a chatty mood how did Caroline take the news of your impending fatherhood?" It was Klaus's turn to go silent now all the attention was on him.

"Suddenly you're not so chatty Niklaus," Elijah grinned.

"You two are hilarious. And just for the record Caroline is fine."

"Yes, fine enough to not want to ride in the same car with you."

"You're one to talk; Katherine hasn't wanted anything to do with you for the past few days," he replied rolling his eyes. "Although maybe once Hayley starts making those googly eyes in your direction the claws will come out."

"Well at least she's not having my baby."

"Yes but she doesn't have a big crush on me."

"Well, that's a surprise given how utterly charming you are," Rebekah muttered sarcastically. "Also can I just say how incestuous and wrong this conversation sounds right now?"

"Did I happen to mention how much I love these little family road trips?" Elijah reiterated. "The one thing we do need to discuss is living arrangements, I mean last time I checked we weren't running a hotel."

"Well I don't know about the rest of our uninvited guests but Caroline will be sharing with me," Klaus said confidently.

"You wish," Rebekah laughed. "The girl won't even travel with you in a car let alone share your bed."

"Well, given I'm supposed to be protecting her it makes sense, I'm sure she'll see it my way," he added, making Rebekah snort. "Oh is someone jealous because the quarterback doesn't like her?"

"Shut up Niklaus," Elijah said rolling his eyes sick of their incessant squabbling.

"I think your living arrangements are going to be the most interesting brother," he chuckled. "Maybe you could move in with Hayley and give Katherine your room. Unless you all want to bunk in together then you can free up your room completely?"

"You won't be laughing when Caroline refuses to sleep anywhere near you, Niklaus," Elijah promised, knowing he was right and Klaus would be eating his words.

* * *

"Nice digs." Stefan commented, looking around the big property. "I take it there's room for us?"

"Not really," Klaus said wishing Stefan, the Doppelganger and the quarterback would all take a hike.

"Well I'm happy to go and stay somewhere else far, far away," Caroline murmured. She was growing increasingly nervous about a certain she wolf and what she might do when she came face to face with her. If it wasn't bad enough she was having his baby she was also living with him, something that didn't sit well with Caroline.

"You're not going anywhere Caroline," Klaus barked always trying to assert his power and be the alpha male.

"Excuse me?" She balked placing her hands on her hips. "You can't tell me what to do."

"Oh I can and I will," he growled standing so close to her she could feel his hot breath on her skin. They stared at each other in a trance for what seemed like hours.

"Wow do you want us to leave you guys alone?" Matt joked noting their unmistakable chemistry.

"Yes." 

"No," she shouted at exactly the same time their eyes still fixed on each other.

"What is all the yelling about?" Hayley yawned, walking into the room her surprise evident as she laid eyes on the group. Caroline took a few deep breaths trying to remember she was carrying a child and as much as she wanted to kill her she couldn't, well not right now anyway.

"It's just like one big happy family," Stefan teased noting the escalating tension.

"What is going on?" She asked in confusion walking towards Elijah and grazing his arm lightly. Katherine flinched not liking what she was seeing at all.

"Marcel is after Caroline so Klaus brought her back her for protection," Elijah explained succinctly making Hayley roll her brown doe eyes.

"So what's she doing here?" She asked gesturing to Katherine.

"I have a name you know Hayley," she spat emphasising her name for good measure.

"I'm aware of that Katherine," she bit back. "So you brought back the whole of Mystic Falls here just to protect Caroline?"

"No they invited themselves," Klaus added. "Anyway nothing for you to worry about Caroline will be staying with me."

"Woah, you work fast," she said raising her eyebrows at Caroline. "I thought you were madly in love with Tyler last time I saw you?"

"I don't need to explain anything to you," Caroline said through gritted teeth remembering exactly why she hated the bitch. "And I won't be staying with you," she said for Klaus's benefit his macho attitude rubbing her completely the wrong way.

"Well, where are you going to stay then, love?" He asked curiously.

"There was a nice looking hotel up the street."

"Fine by me," Hayley said. "The less bitchiness around the baby the better."

"Oh please surely this baby is cursed with that bitchy gene already given its mother," Katherine groaned already sick of her whiny voice.

"Something you want to share Katherine?" She asked.

"Oh sorry I thought I already had but given your obvious stupidity I'd be more than happy to elaborate." Hayley went to lunge at Katherine causing Elijah to intervene acting as a shield between them.

"Ladies calm yourselves it's not a good idea to get all worked up like this."

"Of course Elijah you're right," Hayley smiled, gazing at him adoringly making Katherine feel even sicker than usual.

"Oh please," Caroline groaned unable to help herself. "You're always trying to pretend like you're this innocent victim when you cause all the problems."

"I think someone's a little jealous," she muttered. It was Caroline's turn to go at her this time, screw the child.

"Woah, it's okay love," Klaus soothed, placing his hands on her shoulders and gazing deeply into her eyes. Caroline immediately felt calm an effect Klaus seemed to have on her unfortunately. She moved out of his grasp immediately not wanting him to think he had any effect on her.

"I think there's slightly too much oestrogen in here for my liking," Stefan whistled at all the unfolding action. "Let's um go and get a drink Matt." They practically ran out of there glad to be away from the madness.

"I might go with them," Caroline said needing to get as far away from the she wolf as possible.

"We haven't worked out where you're staying yet?" Klaus pressed still hoping she'd stay with him.

"Well, if we need to accommodate everyone maybe Elijah and I could share?" Hayley suggested earning a dirty look from Katherine. If looks could kill Hayley would be a pile of hot ash right now.

"If there's a shortage of rooms Caroline and I can share. I mean we've done it before and managed not to kill each other," Katherine said quickly not liking the sound of Elijah sharing with her one bit. Usually Caroline would have refused given she and Katherine weren't overly close but she could see Katherine was just as affected by Hayley and it was nice to have someone else to share in the hatred.

"Well since that's organised and the bitching has finally stopped for now, I'm going to sleep," Rebekah said going upstairs Katherine and Caroline on her heels.

"Women," Elijah said shaking his head once Hayley had retreated to the kitchen.

"You're telling me and that was only round one. I think we definitely deserve a drink," Klaus agreed making them a whiskey and just enjoying the peace and quiet.

* * *

"I can't believe he stopped me before I could kill her," Caroline muttered packing her small amount of clothes away in the wardrobe thinking she'd definitely need more if she was going to be there longer.

"Hey you're not the only one, if it weren't for Elijah I would have killed her first," she groaned. "You've known her longer than me but has she always been such a…

"Whiny bitch?" Caroline laughed.

"Yes and we have to put up with that as our housemate."

"So why exactly did you agree to stay here given how much you don't like Hayley?"

"I'm just a glutton for punishment I suppose," Katherine replied rolling her eyes and making herself comfortable on the single bed next to the window.

"It wouldn't have anything to do with Elijah by any chance?" Caroline asked curiously sitting on her bed.

"No why would you think that?" She shot back defensively.

"Well it was hard to miss the way she was hanging all over him," Katherine's eyes lit up immediately.

"So I wasn't imagining things?"

"Ah no I think even Matt noticed and that's saying a lot, believe me," Caroline joked. "So what's going on with you two exactly?"

"Nothing, that was a long time ago and trust me I have no intention of revisiting memory lane."

"Are you sure about that?" She asked pointedly.

"I think it's for the best," Katherine murmured thinking no good could come from them getting back together especially given her deteriorating condition. "So what about you?"

"What about me?"

"Oh come on the dumb blonde thing won't work on me. You and the hybrid."

"Well that's…."

"Weird yes I know but you can give me more than that," she interrupted making Caroline roll her eyes.

"Honestly I have no idea, I'm definitely drawn to him but then he has to go and do stupid things like impregnating bitchy werewolves," she groaned thinking just how messed up her love life sounded out loud.

"This is ridiculous," Katherine said impatiently. "We need to go out and get away from these Originals before we go crazy."

"Are you suggesting a night out?" Caroline smiled excitedly. "How do you propose we get past our gatekeepers downstairs?"

"Well if they don't let us out freely we'll just need to improvise." 

* * *

"So, what's the story with you and Rebekah?" Stefan asked curiously.

"There's nothing going on Stefan and since when have you ever been interested in my love life?" Matt mumbled.

"Yeah that defensive reaction speaks volumes and to answer you question never but given my love life is so dismal I need to live vicariously through you," he laughed. "So what are you two involved, friends with benefits, lovers?"

"No none of the above," he baulked his face colouring slightly. "It's kind of hard to explain"

"As the kids on Facebook would say 'it's complicated' or something like that."

"Since when have you joined Facebook?" He asked in disbelief remembering Stefan's reluctance to join the world of technology and continuing to scribble away in his old journals.

"Since months ago, I have ninety-nine friends already."

"I didn't know Facebook was such a vampire friendly zone."

"Oh yeah it's a great way to keep up with the friends I haven't seen for hundreds of years." Matt just shook his head. "Anyway back to the blonde Original, do you like her or what?"

"I don't know, there are times when things are great and we get along really well then there's the other times when..."

"She's Rebekah, I hear you man," Stefan laughed as two bowls of steaming gumbo were placed in front of them by the waitress.

"This gumbo is delicious," Matt moaned as he hoed into the popular New Orleans delicacy. After trying a small amount Stefan resorted to moving his spoon around the bowl, not impressed with it at all. He had tried gumbo a few times during his extensive life and it hadn't improved much since the last time.

"I don't know what you're eating man but my gumbo is terrible," he grimaced.

"Excuse me?" An attractive, dark haired woman asked overhearing their conversation and coming over to the table.

"Yeah don't order the gumbo it's not good," he warned. Suddenly he felt her slap him around the head.

"How dare you? I'll have you know I made that myself."

"Well, I hate to break it you but I think some cooking lessons are definitely in order. And do you always feel the need to hit your patrons like that?"

"I have never once had anyone complain about my gumbo, it's actually considered one of the best in New Orleans I'll have you know."

"Well if that's the case I think I'll steer clear of the gumbo during this visit."

"Has you friend always been this charming?" She asked looking toward Matt for an answer who was busy shovelling food into his mouth.

"Well he's had a rough year what with his girlfriend dumping him for his brother then the whole memory loss thing," Matt explained. "If it's any consolation I think your gumbo is great." She nodded at him in acknowledgement.

"I suppose I really shouldn't be offended given you prefer blood," she murmured walking away.

"Wait." Stefan called out suddenly intrigued by her. "You can't just say something like that and then walk off."

"Yeah I kind of can," she laughed walking into the kitchen, Stefan jumped up and followed her inside. "Don't even try and compel me either, I'm on vervain," she said not even bothering to turn around.

"So how did you know?" He asked curiously.

"Oh please New Orleans is overrun by your type, humans are becoming more rare than vampires around here."

"So if you're not a vampire and I'm assuming not human what are you exactly?" He asked.

"No that I owe you any explanation after your less than flattering review of my gumbo but I'm a witch."

"I should have known," he murmured. "As I understand it witchcraft isn't allowed around these parts."

"That's right," she said shaking her head. "You seem to know a lot for an outsider."

"Let's just say I'm acquainted with the Originals."

"I should have known," she muttered. "Is Klaus building his own army now to combat Marcel's minions?"

"No I think they're more than powerful enough on their own. We came here to protect someone Marcel is after," he said leaning up against the counter.

"Ah yes the girl, his one true love," she murmured.

"How do you know about her?"

"Trust me word gets around, especially when it concerns Marcel or Klaus."

"So where is this Marcel, I think I'd like to have a word with him myself."

"That's not very wise given his power in New Orleans. Anyway he's not here, left town to get your friend but it looks like Klaus got to her first."

"I'm curious, in all of this the one thing I don't understand is how Marcel found out Caroline even existed. I know Klaus would be too smart to mention her and put her life in danger."

"The wolf told him," she said shrugging her shoulders.

"You mean Hayley?" He asked thinking he wouldn't put it past her to do that in exchange for something she wanted.

"No, I've heard this one has been living in the Bayou for the past few weeks," she said mysteriously. Stefan sat there for a moment processing the information and not liking where his thoughts were taking him.

* * *

"You must have a death wish for even trying to talk to me," Katherine seethed sensing him approaching her in the garden.

"Unfortunately, you can't kill me that easily. You know I always loved picking the apples here." Elijah scooped one up from the ground and handed it to her like it was a peace offering, Katherine did a mental eye roll thinking how many more teeth she'd lose if she tried to eat that.

"Shouldn't you be comforting poor Hayley in her stressful condition?" She blurted out unable to stop herself.

"That wasn't what it looked like before, Katerina, you have to believe me."

"Oh really and what did it look like?"

"Hayley has grown somewhat attached to me but I promise I never encouraged her."

"So, how exactly did she grow so attached to you if you didn't do anything?"

"Well, given Niklaus is devoid of any real emotion I was helping to care for the woman who's carrying his child, you can't blame me for that."

"That's your problem Elijah you're just too kind and caring for your own good," she scoffed.

"Last time I checked being kind or caring wasn't a crime, Katerina," Elijah said moving closer. "I seem to recall you telling me that's why you loved me."

"I was obviously not myself," she muttered, refusing to meet his gaze. "Nothing good can come from all of that caring."

"You're too busy pretending you don't care but I know that's not true. You know. it's okay to be vulnerable sometimes."

"Given I've been running from your brother most of my life you'll have to excuse me for not allowing myself to be vulnerable, Elijah."

"Well, that's over now so things can go back to normal," he smiled brushing his hand softly over her cheek. Katherine had to stop herself from crying wishing more than anything that things could be like that but knowing she could be dead tomorrow. Even though she was still angry about everything he did the last thing Katherine wanted to do was lead him on and the best thing was to keep her distance from Elijah.

"Since when has anything ever been normal?" She mumbled retreating towards the house desperate for a distraction to take her mind off things.

* * *

"So are you talking to me yet?" Klaus asked knocking on her door hesitantly.

"Not really."

"I'm sorry if I was a little um…"

"Rude, arrogant, bossy?" She said throwing adjectives at him.

"Well, I wouldn't say that." Caroline rolled her eyes expecting that sort of an arrogant response from him. "I'm sorry about Hayley back there she can be a little…"

"Annoying, bitchy, whiny?"

"You should really write a novel with all these colourful adjectives," He joked. "I know how badly she's treated you in the past and it can't be good having it all dredged up again."

"You're right about that," she murmured looking out the window onto the extensive grounds. "This is a nice place."

"Well, it isn't where we used to live, you would have loved that," he muttered thinking how Marcel had made himself so comfortable there. "I'll show you it someday not to the mention the French Quarter and I'll even take you to one of my favourite jazz clubs." Caroline smiled despite everything remembering his phone call to her all those months ago when he talked about showing her everything the city had to offer. Then she remembered he'd slept with Hayley by then and couldn't help wondering if he really meant it, something that had unfortunately tainted all her memories of their time together since finding out about the pregnancy.

"Let me guess though you're keeping me under house arrest."

"Well just until I've sorted something out with Marcel," he murmured not exactly sure what that was yet. "It won't be long I promise and then I'll show you everything." Caroline turned around his words about the future confusing her more than ever.

"I came here for one reason only Klaus, once it's over I'll be heading straight back to College." Klaus lowered his gaze not expecting her words to hurt so much, for some reason he'd assumed that he'd never lose her again.

"I guess I hoped once you came here and saw the city you'd love it just as much as me and want to stay for good."

"Well it's difficult to love a place that houses vengeful vampires, a coven of crazy witches and don't even get me started on the she wolf and your unborn spawn."

"At least you could never call it boring," he chuckled raising his eyebrows, attempting to make a joke. "Trust me you'll love it if you give it a chance."

"Fine let me go out tonight then and explore this so called amazing place."

"No can do love. I don't plan on letting you out of my sight, so get used to it," he ordered, only making Caroline angrier.

* * *

"But I wanted to watch America's Next Top Model, Niklaus," Rebekah complained standing in front of the television obscuring his view.

Caroline and Katherine were gathered at the top of the stairs trying not to laugh at this very human moment happening between two Original siblings. Rebekah had agreed to run interference for them when it was obvious Klaus had no intention of letting her leave the house.

"Rebekah, I was planning on watching a documentary," he groaned. "You know how much I hate that reality television nonsense."

"You always get to choose," she whined for extra effect.

"Oh fine anything to shut you up," he growled standing up and stalking towards the kitchen. She looked up and gestured for them to come downstairs now the coast was clear.

"Thanks, Rebekah," Caroline said genuinely looking forward to a change of scenery from all the drama of being held captive by a relentless hybrid.

"I'm only doing this because Marcel isn't back yet and I know how overbearing my brothers can be. Now go, I'll join you at Rousseau's Bar once he goes upstairs."

Katherine and Caroline sneaked out the door already tasting freedom and looking forward to the night ahead. This would show Klaus for throwing his weight around.


	5. Girls Behaving Badly

New Orleans, Louisiana

"You're welcome at the bar anytime ladies," Sophie laughed filling their shot glasses with tequila and watching them down it at once.

"This place is great." Caroline squealed already past tipsy by this stage. "I could get used to New Orleans if every night is like this."

"I thought you were leaving?" Katherine asked pointedly. "You know pregnant she wolf, vampire that's trying to kill you not to mention all the crazy witches."

"Hey," Sophie objected, offended by that remark.

"Yeah we like Sophie she brings us drinks," Caroline chuckled. "As for the wolf maybe we can dump her in the bayou after the baby is born, I mean surely no one would miss her."

"I don't know maybe her child?" Rebekah interrupted. "I think the alcohol is making your brain fuzzier than usual."

"Damn and here I was thinking we had a foolproof plan."

"So, if you don't like Klaus what exactly is the problem with Hayley?" Sophie asked curiously.

"Caroline does like him for some unknown reason." Katherine said rolling her eyes. "She's still in the denial phase though."

"I am not."

"See?" Katherine laughed as she proved her point. "Caroline's problem is she doesn't like feeling indebted to anyone and Klaus saving her is case in point."

"I'd hardly call it saving me," she muttered thinking she was big enough to do that herself. "Anyway you can talk Katherine you won't let Elijah anywhere near you."

"Are you blind or something?" Sophie asked. "Now that is one man who can definitely wear a suit." Katherine smiled thinking of how incredible he always looked with and without the suit.

"Yeah what is going on with you and my brother?" Rebekah asked. "I know it freaked me out at first but I have to admit you're better than Hayley, not that it's really difficult of course."

"Thanks, I think." Katherine said shaking her head. "Elijah and I are never going to happen there's too much history between us, he should just move on with the werewolf."

"Excuse me?" Caroline asked. "Just because we can't kill her doesn't me we want her having our men."

"Your men?" Rebekah asked curiously.

"Sorry Freudian slip," she muttered thinking it was anything but that. "Anyway what's happening with you and Matt?"

"Nothing," she baulked defensively feeling a little uncomfortable about sharing things with one of his good friends.

"I would give anything to have a nice normal human to deal with any day."

"You're forgetting that some of those pesky human emotions can be even worse." Rebekah said knowingly.

"Amen to that," Katherine murmured raising her glass in agreement. "You know he's pretty cute, I mean for a human." Rebekah blushed self-consciously knowing how true that was.

"Yes well we had something once but he runs hot and cold all the time. I never know what mood I'm going to get with him."

"It's the whole vampire thing, Rebekah," Caroline said remembering his reaction to finding out she was one. "Matt's never embraced our world very easily but I think he just needs time."

"He's had all the time in the world." She growled, throwing her hands up in frustration.

"So is Matt the well-built blonde with the amazing blue eyes?" Sophie asked.

"Yes why?" Rebekah asked suspiciously.

"He was in here before, loved my gumbo which is always a plus in my book. His friend however wasn't so kind."

"Stefan is going through a rough time lately," Caroline explained.

"Yeah his girlfriend dumped him for his brother and he lost his memory right? Matt gave me the run down after Stefan insulted my gumbo."

"And people tell me I need to work on my people skills," Katherine muttered.

"He's just going through a rough patch he'll be the same old Stefan in no time," Caroline said hoping rather than thinking it was true.

"Well given he came all this way for you I think there's still hope yet," Sophie said. "I have to say you're pretty popular given both Stefan and Klaus are both so protective of you."

"Well Stefan is my bestie so no surprises there."

"So what's Klaus's motivation then?" Sophie asked.

"Oh well he doesn't want Marcel to win obviously," she said offhandedly.

"Really? I may not have known the guy for a long time but he doesn't seem the type to go out of his way for just anyone."

"I know," Caroline conceded. "It's just I've been hurt before and not sure I could handle going through that all again." Tyler had really shaken her confidence and Caroline was struggling to put herself out there again if it was only going to end badly. She had to admit even with her strong feelings towards Klaus there was every chance of that happening especially given the added baby complication.

"Can I just say something?' Sophie asked looking at them all with frowns on their faces. "You are all very fine women and are sitting here moping about these men you came here to get away from."

"Sophie is right," Katherine agreed. "What are we doing? We need to seize the moment and have some fun not talk about these guys who only want to control us."

"Ooh I love this song," Rebekah shouted, hearing the opening beats of Sexy Back. "We have to dance." She pulled the girls up with her and over to the corner where they started to move to the music attracting quite a few admirers, which given how good they looked was hardly surprising.

* * *

Elijah was lying in bed thoughts of a certain brunette racing through his head making sleep that much more difficult. There was something different about her now and not just that she was human but Elijah couldn't put his finger on it. She seemed so tired and defeated almost like she'd given up but he had no idea on what. He crept out of his room deciding he needed some blood to alleviate his anxiety. As he walked past their door he couldn't help but open it just to have a glance of Katerina while she slept. It seemed like the only time he could do that without her yelling at him or telling him to get lost. He looked into the room, the moon's silver light shining in the window and illuminating two very empty beds. His inhaled sharply wondering what had happened to them, had Marcel somehow broken in and kidnapped them? One thing he knew was that he had to wake Klaus this minute.

"Niklaus!" 

"This is exactly why I need my own place," he mumbled his voice thick with sleep. "Go back to bed and leave me alone."

"I can't do that, we have an emergency," he uttered. The word emergency was all Klaus needed to rouse him from his sleep and sit upright.

"Why don't I like the sound of that?" Klaus growled his voice low.

"The girls are missing."

"They're what?" He shouted getting up and going to see for himself. If Marcel had snatched his Caroline he was going to make him pay. Seeing her empty bed made him crazed with something he couldn't quite pinpoint. Was Klaus Mikaelson actually scared? He raced across to Rebekah's room noticing her bed empty as well realising they'd probably sneaked out. He knew how much Caroline wanted to venture out and it looked like his sister had aided her escape. Even if they were together that didn't mean Marcel or one of his men weren't lying in wait.

"Let's go get them," He muttered, stalking out of their room to change his clothes. Elijah raced down the hallway to do the same. He never had to worry about her before because he knew she could hold her own but now as a human he wasn't quite so sure.

"What's Klaus got his knickers in a twist about this time?" Hayley asked emerging from the shadows in a very brief scrap of fabric posing as a nightie.

"The girls are missing. Go back to sleep everything is going to be okay," he murmured distractedly.

"I think they can look after themselves, Elijah," she replied rolling her eyes.

"I'm not so sure about that Hayley, they're alone in a new city and Marcel is after Caroline don't forget."

"Yes but if Rebekah is with them."

"Hayley, I'm not going to fight with you about this. Go back to bed." Hayley knew by his tone that she'd been dismissed. She knew it had nothing to do with Caroline and everything to do with the doppelganger. Hayley hated Katherine Pierce and had no intention of losing Elijah to someone like her.

"Be careful Elijah," she murmured placing her hand on his arm. He smiled, albeit briefly, and Hayley knew that was a sign she still had a chance.

"Elijah." Klaus hollered from the base of the stairs, patience really was never his strong suit he thought. "Rebekah had no right to do this. She knew this was is in direct contravention of our orders." He barked already planning his revenge and thinking a dagger might be useful. He always did like putting her in her box when she got out of line.

"Look at least if the girls are with her then they should be safe," Elijah said always trying to calm the situation even though he was just as scared for Katerina for some reason.

"Unless Marcel has stumbled upon them," he seethed. "Rebekah has always had a soft spot for him and I worry he might try and exploit that to get Caroline."

"We won't know until we get there," Elijah murmured. "I think we should try the bar then go from there."

"Let's hope they haven't gone too far," Klaus uttered feeling completely out of control, something he hated. He wished he wasn't so rattled but Caroline seemed to bring that out in him and he was powerless to stop the torrent of emotion he felt whenever she was near. Maybe it would be better for her to go back to College after this then he could concentrate on the job at hand which was taking back his city and defeating Marcel. Klaus had to admit that now Caroline was in New Orleans the prospect wasn't nearly as satisfying. If he could have both Klaus knew he would in a heartbeat.

* * *

"Well this place has livened up since we were here last," Stefan said taking in the heaving crowd as they walked through the front door.

"I think I might know why," Matt offered looking towards the bar and gesturing to Rebekah, Katherine and Caroline who were currently gyrating on top of it. "Why does it feel like we're in the middle of the film Coyote Ugly right now?"

"Because we are, Matthew," he said patting him on the shoulder his eyes widening at the spectacle playing out in front of them. The boys had left the bar earlier to sample the rest of Bourbon Street but had decided to come back because it seemed like the place to be. Well it was tonight, that was for sure.

"We need to get them down now," Matt insisted, looking at Rebekah in particular. "They are just drawing attention to themselves." He tried to walk off before Stefan pulled him backwards.

"Calm down mom," he laughed. "They're having fun there's nothing wrong with that and I told you Sophie said Marcel wasn't back yet."

"Yes if we can trust Sophie, I mean you just met her." Stefan shrugged his shoulders, yes Matt was right but there was something about Sophie Deveraux that intrigued him. She was tough, brutally honest and said exactly what she thought and after everything he'd been through with his brother and Elena it was refreshing.

"You need to lighten up, let's get a drink and then we can keep an eye on the girls," he said steering him towards the bar Matt's eyes trained on the blonde Original who was laughing uncontrollably at something Katherine whispered in her ear.

"Stefan, Matt!" Caroline giggled watching them approach. "Where have you been? Lucky for you boys the party is just starting."

"Really, I kind of thought it already had," Stefan joked unable to stop himself from laughing.

"I think you should get down, you're making a scene," Matt warned them looking around the room ominously.

"Why don't you come up here and join us Matt," Caroline suggested. "I certainly think the ladies would appreciate it." Matt just rolled his eyes, he should have known trying to talk to Caroline when she was drunk was hopeless. He noticed Rebekah chatting animatedly to one of the barmen behind her.

"Who's Rebekah talking to now?" He asked trying to sound like he didn't care but failing miserably. Katherine and Caroline gave each other knowing looks.

"That gorgeous specimen is Rob the barman," Katherine said watching Matt's reaction closely, he walked over unable to contain his curiosity.

"Rebekah what are you doing?" He asked interrupting their conversation.

"Dancing last time I checked," she grinned.

"I think you should get down right now, this is hardly protecting Caroline now is it?"

"Well, it looks to me like Caroline is having fun for once which can't be a bad thing, maybe you need to loosen up a little."

"I'm plenty loose," he baulked.

"What happened to the Matt I was with in Europe with, because if he could see you right now he'd be pretty disappointed," she said bending down and looping her arms around his neck and moving in dangerously close that familiar jasmine scent he loved making him slightly dizzy.

"I'm here for a reason and that's to help Caroline," he implored his blue eyes losing themselves in hers.

"Well I think the best thing you could do is let her have some fun. I mean it's the least she deserves after everything you've all been through don't you think?" She asked obviously meaning Bonnie. Matt's face finally broke out into a smile.

"I can't believe I'm going to say this but you're right Rebekah," he teased nudging her playfully. "I'm going to need a half dozen tequila shots down here." He laughed yelling to Sophie.

"So couldn't stay away from the place hey?" She asked Stefan who had seated himself at the bar.

"Yeah well when the entertainment is this good how can you?" He chuckled gesturing to his friends. "Just hold the gumbo."

"I can't believe you dissed my cooking. I'd like to see you whip something up, what's your speciality?"

"Well there's blood, blood and more blood I guess," he said shrugging his shoulders. "And the beauty of it is there's hardly any preparation involved."

"Charming," she laughed. "Caroline sure knows how to have fun."

"She certainly does, usually after copious amounts of this stuff," he said downing the tequila shot in front of him.

"So I'm curious how exactly is this protecting her?" She asked. "You realise just because Marcel isn't in town at this moment doesn't mean the rest of his men aren't nearby."

"I have actually considered that," he shot back sarcastically. "There's no point in hiding out we need to send Marcel a message and what better way than some public bar-top dancing."

"So what does Klaus think about your little plan?"

"Klaus doesn't like it very much at all," he growled in Stefan's ear. "What the hell are you doing mate?"

"There always has to be one party-pooper," he drawled. "If you hadn't noticed she's having fun."

"Oh that's just great Stefan I can't believe you're happy for her to be up there like a piece of meat for Marcel," he seethed.

"She's not a piece of meat Klaus and if you hadn't noticed I am sitting this close for a reason."

"You haven't been here Stefan and quite frankly you have no idea what Marcel is capable of doing. I could never forgive myself if he hurt Caroline." Stefan watched Klaus with interest not expecting such a show of emotion from the Original hybrid. Stefan hadn't realised just how much Klaus loved her until now.

"Okay man, maybe I don't but after everything with Tyler and Bonnie don't you think she deserves some fun?"

"Right now I couldn't care less," he growled, preparing to launch himself onto the bar and drag her away. He looked around noticing all the men in the bar salivating over Caroline and Klaus didn't like it one bit.

"Okay let me put it this way if you try and manhandle her she's just going to make a scene. Surely attracting extra attention is going to make the situation a whole lot worse." Klaus nodded knowing Stefan was right about that.

"So seeing as you're the expert what do you think I should do?"

"Reverse psychology, works every time. Act like you don't care and watch her come to you." Klaus considered this thinking all he wanted to do was take her in his arms and crash his lips against her soft pink ones, something he'd been desperate to do since that night he saved her from Tyler's wolf bite. Klaus knew Stefan was right and didn't want to make it worse. He gestured to Sophie for a drink and took a seat at a nearby table refusing to make eye contact with Caroline even though he could tell her eyes were fixed on him.

Caroline was livid, she'd half expected Klaus to race over to the bar and throw her over his shoulder but he didn't. She had to admit that's secretly what she wanted and his indifference towards her hurt more than anything. Didn't he care that almost every male in the bar was ogling her? Well except him of course. Two could play at this game she thought and bent down to talk to one of her many admirers, laughing and smiling desperate for a jealous reaction.

"Katerina?" Elijah asked coming over to the bar knowing there was no point in acting all crazed with jealousy like his brother would. She was talking to a burly blonde and by the looks of it they were hitting it off, something that made Elijah's skin crawl. He was the only one for her, when would she see that? He noticed the blonde rubbing her arm and knew that was the last straw, he was dead. "Let go of her otherwise you'll have to deal with the consequences," he threatened.

"You're not the only vampire around here buddy," he chided, moving closer in an attempt to intimidate the Original not knowing what a big mistake that would be. "Get your own girl." By this stage he was so close Elijah could feel his hot breath on his face.

"Well you see there's a problem with that because she is my girl." Katherine couldn't look away if she tried, his confession making her dizzy. She noticed Elijah had long since passed the point of calm and was channelling something else, was it jealousy? She had to admit even with their long history she had never seen it this much on display before.

"Well I think the lady will tell you different, so go away before we both do something we'll regret."

"Oh I assure you the only person who'll be regretting anything is you." Katherine noticed Elijah's hand moving dangerously close to his chest.

"Dave I really think it would be best if you just walked away right now," she warned knowing exactly what was coming next.

"Trust me sweetheart I think I've got this covered." Elijah tensed, how dare he call his Katerina sweetheart, he was the only one who had that right.

"Ah no you haven't got this covered. You see Elijah's party trick is ripping peoples' hearts right out of their chests." Dave faltered the sound of that particular trademark not to mention his name making him groan in realisation that he'd messed with the wrong guy.

"You're the Original," he murmured in shock.

"Well one of them," he smiled. "Now where were we?"

"I was just leaving," he mumbled, scurrying away as fast as he could.

"You just had to go and ruin my fun didn't you, Katerina?" He smiled noticing her swaying dangerously close to the edge of the bar. He rushed over catching her in his arms assuming it was just the excessive amounts of alcohol she'd consumed. He pressed a chaste kiss to her temple before leaving the bar to take her home and put her to bed where she belonged.

* * *

Caroline was close to breaking point. Yes she'd had many offers but the person she wanted was too busy talking to another blonde to notice. She hadn't seen her before but she noticed how friendly they seemed to be with each other. Caroline had a feeling tonight wasn't their first meeting. Defeated she finally climbed down from the bar and sat herself next to Stefan, the sight of them too much to bear.

"Don't tell me that's the end of the show?" He asked pretending like he was upset.

"Yeah well maybe if you tipped me I might have continued."

"What? Here I was thinking my phone number would be sufficient," he laughed pointing to the red napkin he'd doodled on with his cell number and a big 'call me' next to it all encased in a love heart.

"I assumed that was for Sophie not me. Just because I've been busy dancing doesn't mean I haven't noticed what's been happening."

"We were just talking Caroline," he groaned desperate to change the subject. "Anyway I thought you might have been too busy spying on Klaus and the blonde to notice. She's quite pretty don't you think?"

"Whose side are you on mister!" Caroline hit him on the arm. "She is pretty though," she mumbled feeling very lonely right about now. Yes Klaus was controlling and frustrated her constantly but at the same time she didn't want to see him with someone else.

"Not as pretty as you, Care," Stefan said genuinely. "You know I never believed his intentions towards you were genuine until tonight."

"What do you mean?"

"He loves you Caroline, which I'm sure you already know, and even though he's annoying and over protective that's his way of showing he cares, which for someone like Klaus is a big thing."

"Over protective and annoying, sounds like someone else I know."

"Whatever," he shot back rolling his eyes. "Yeah before you get your hopes up I don't love you, well you know in that way."

"Are you scrunching up your nose Stefan Salvatore?" She cried. "I can't believe the prospect of me is that mortifying to you."

"Let's just say I'm so glad we never went there because one you would have driven me crazy and two we wouldn't be the best friends we are today," he smiled.

"Thanks," she grinned back. "I'm going to go I think, I've had enough for one night, are you coming?"

"Nah I might stay here and keep an eye on Matt." Caroline looked over towards Matt who looked quite preoccupied with Rebekah and a few tequila shots then back to Sophie who was very unoccupied.

"Right well I'll leave you to look after Matt then," she smiled slyly knowing exactly why he wanted to stay. She was dreading having to go past his table but knew there was no other way out. She inhaled deeply attempting to steel her nerves and stalked out not even bothering to glance in his direction.

She breathed in deeply as the cold air hit her face sobering her up slightly. She shoved her hands in her jacket pockets and started walking. "First you dance on top of a bar for everyone to see and now you're walking alone at night, not the brightest things you've ever done love." Klaus chuckled coming up behind her.

"Go away." she groaned. "You know I was actually thinking how peaceful everything was until you decided to interrupt my reverie."

"Well given I said I'd protect you there's really no choice Caroline," he insisted, walking up next to her. "You're stuck with me."

"Aren't I lucky?" She muttered her gaze fixed on the ground afraid if she looked at him and those gorgeous dimples she'd melt. "I'm, uh, surprised you could tear yourself away from your lady friend back there."

"Sounds like someone is jealous," he quipped.

"I am not jealous, you are free to do what you want Klaus whether it involves chatting up women in bars or impregnating a she wolf."

"Yeah you're jealous," he confirmed loving this envious side of her. "You realise I'd much prefer to spend my time with you even if you are being like this. I still can't believe you disobeyed my orders and sneaked out tonight."

"Are you really surprised?" She asked. "I don't like people telling me what to do and trying to control me."

"Trust me it's in your best..."

"Interests, I know, Klaus, I think I've heard that about a hundred times in the last few days."

"You don't know Marcel Caroline, he's very dangerous and not someone you want to mess with."

"Another thing I've heard a hundred times," she replied shaking her head. "You have to let me live my life Klaus otherwise this will never work."

"Well I can't do that," he baulked not willing to compromise on anything when it came to her safety. "I'm trying to help but you continue to throw it back in my face and break the rules."

"Do you blame me?" She cried coming to a halt and facing him. "You are the most controlling person I've ever met and I don't appreciate being told what I can and can't do."

"Well you're no picnic yourself, sweetheart," he countered rolling his eyes. "You are stubborn, frustrating and acting like a spoilt brat right now."

"How dare you?" She seethed.

"Oh don't worry I could go on all night. love."

"Well if I'm so frustrating why don't you just leave me alone then?" She said turning on her heel and striding away from him up the street.

"Trust me I'd love to Caroline but there's this fairly important thing I need to do which involves protecting you, even when you are being utterly childish like this."

"I was doing just fine without you in my life and the you have to come crashing into my dorm room and turn everything upside down," she cried, waving her hands in the air.

"Well from what I can tell everything wasn't fine, Caroline," he shouted, catching up and spinning her around so she was within inches of his face.

"Why do you have to care so damn much?" She hissed her blue eyes wild with anger.

"You know why Caroline," he murmured reaching up to caress her face gently. She felt the shivers reverberate throughout her body not expecting his touch to have such an effect on her. As much as she knew she was going to regret this later she leaned forward brushing her lips against his softly.

Klaus didn't need any more encouragement responding immediately the feeling of her lips on his making him dizzy with longing. He had imagined this moment for so long but it was so much better than any of his daydreams, something he didn't think was possible. Klaus took his time slowly exploring her mouth his tongue dipping inside her warmth. She tasted delightful a mixture of tequila, champagne and strawberries and he couldn't get enough. He wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her flush to him and deepening the kiss unable to wait any longer. Caroline moaned against his lips and suddenly her lips weren't enough and he wanted to taste every inch of her body.

Without warning she pulled away making Klaus feel strangely empty. He looked at her in confusion, her face red and flustered panting heavily from their intimacy. "We, we can't do this." She mumbled unable to make eye contact. "I've got to go." She turned and ran away into the darkness leaving a shocked Klaus in her wake.


	6. The Good Witch

Katherine's eyes fluttered open adjusting to the sunlight streaming in through the window. She took in the unfamiliar surroundings and sat up worried about where she was. She furiously wracked her brain trying to work out what exactly happened last night.

"It's okay, Katerina," Elijah murmured his voice full of sleep. She looked to her left noticing him looking sleepy and rumpled wondering if it was possible for him to look bad. She peeked under the covers checking she was still clothed sighing in relief to find her skirt and top intact. "Do you really think I'd take advantage of you?" He asked not even bothering to open his eyes but still knowing exactly what she was thinking.

"Well, you've been pretty persistent of late so who knows what you'd do given the opportunity," she said rolling her eyes.

"Do you think it would be possible for you to not roll your eyes at me just this once?" He asked his eyes still firmly closed shut. The fact that he could read her so well was unnerving.

"Where would the fun be in that?" She quipped. "So how exactly did I come to end up in your bed? You realise I have a perfectly good one down the hall."

"You weren't too well so I thought I'd bring you in here and keep an eye on you."

"How kind of you," she scoffed trying not to look at him in all his yummy goodness. "Well I'm going to go." His eyes finally shot open.

"So you're going to sleep with me then run away, you're going to give me a complex," he joked.

"Someone's unusually upbeat this morning," she mumbled. Having Elijah in this close proximity was throwing her off balance.

"I had a good night's sleep, the best in a while actually," he murmured turning over so that he was gazing in her eyes then began to stroke her hair softly.

"Well good to know."

"I like what you're doing with your hair," he said running his fingers through a rogue grey strand making Katherine pull back defensively. She shouldn't have been so stupid and let him find that.

"I should really go, I'm starving," Katherine thought at least that was true, she was always hungry.

"You should stay here and get more rest and let me bring you some breakfast in bed, it's the least I could do after making you sleep in my bed," he teased pulling back the covers revealing his bare chest and fitted white boxer shorts making her blush slightly. Why did he have to be so damn attractive?

"Um, no, I'm perfectly capable of getting my own breakfast," she said shakily averting her gaze from his toned physique. Katherine placed her feet on the floor and stood up desperately trying to ignore the dizziness that hit her. She closed her eyes and focused on the job at hand which was getting away from the adorable man who was haunting not only her dreams but her every waking moment. She finally shook off the light headed feeling and stalked out of the room without a backward glance at Elijah, afraid she'd jump back in bed with him given the chance.

* * *

"Mmmm coffee..." Rebekah moaned joining Caroline on the terrace and drinking a mugful of steaming hot liquid.

"If this doesn't beat the hangover I don't know what will," Caroline said taking a sip and looking out onto the beautiful grounds. She'd been struggling to clear the cobwebs this morning due in part to the alcohol but mainly the most amazing kiss she'd ever experienced in her life.

"Remind me why we thought that many tequila shots was a good idea?"

"Please don't mention that evil word," she shuddered trying to block the visual of the amber liquid from her mind but failing.

"It was fun though." Rebekah smiled thinking back to their night. "I think we definitely increased their revenue."

"Sophie said she'd be happy to have us back again," she laughed. "So what happened to you and Matt after I left?"

"We danced for a bit, had a few more shots then came back here."

"And? Don't keep me in suspense."

"And nothing, we were far too drunk and as much as he wanted to I refuse to be that needy girl anymore," she said defiantly. "He's going to have to do a lot more if anything is going to happen between us."

"I wish I had as much willpower as you," she muttered.

"What exactly happened with my brother after you left?"

"We might have, um, kissed," she mumbled making Rebekah freeze in shock. "I blame it on the excess alcohol."

"So it didn't mean anything then?"

"No," she replied unconvincingly. "It's best just left alone. Once this Marcel thing is sorted out I can go back to College and get back to my life."

"Well I wouldn't count on that happening quickly," she murmured knowing just how he could be. "Marcel isn't someone you want to mess with."

"You sound like Klaus," she replied rolling her eyes. "Speaking of your brother, have you um seen him this morning?" She asked worried about running into him after their moment.

"Don't worry; he went out early like a man on a mission. I don't want to know what he's doing," she said shaking her head thinking the worst as usual.

Caroline exhaled in relief, she had no idea what she was going to say or do when she saw Klaus again. She felt bad because she'd been the one to instigate their kiss but knew pulling away was the right thing to do given how much alcohol she'd consumed. She knew she was attracted to Klaus and their kiss had only confirmed that but at the same time she had so many conflicting emotions when it came to him and knew she wasn't ready for that even if it was amazing.

"Earth to Caroline?" Rebekah asked curiously.

"Sorry," she smiled. "I'm so bored being stuck here, think I might go and take a swim or something."

* * *

"You know I really can make my own breakfast." Katherine offered, watching Elijah fossick around in the fridge. She had showered and changed only to come downstairs to find him dutifully cooking for her. Why did the man have to be so damn perfect?

"Yes I do realise that, Katerina, but for once can you just shut up and let me do this?" He asked his brown eyes pleading with her. Her face softened slightly and she sat on the bench watching him working away busily. "Now if I remember correctly eggs sunny side up?"

"You have a good memory but I think I'd prefer cereal after my big night," she smiled watching him pour it into the bowl and top it up with milk from the fridge.

"What happened to my breakfast?" Hayley demanded walking into the kitchen noticing the two of them looking very cosy. "Don't tell me Miss Piggy here has scoffed everything."

"Well you live here, Hayley, help yourself," Elijah said his eyes not leaving Katherine.

"It would be nice to have some help seeing as I'm carrying a child," she groaned trying to get his attention but failing miserably. It seemed like whenever Katherine Pierce was nearby he was completely transfixed by her. Just another reason why Hayley hated her.

"Yes his brother's child to be exact, I guess that's what you get for being such a were-slut," Katherine mumbled unable to help herself.

"Ladies behave," Elijah scolded nudging Katherine in the side.

"There's no milk left," Hayley cried, tipping the carton upside down for added effect.

"Looks like you'll have to find something else then because there's somewhere we need to be," Elijah said mysteriously lifting Katherine off the bench mid-mouthful and onto his back.

"Where are you taking me Elijah?" She asked as he piggy-backed her down the hall.

"It's a surprise. There's someone I want you to meet."

Hayley heard their bickering followed by the slamming of the front door and hurled the bowl she was holding into the sink smashing it into multiple pieces. She thought there was a way she could make Elijah see past Katherine's lies and manipulations but he was completely blind. Hayley thought she could start over with Elijah but knew that was never going to happen as long as Katherine Pierce was around. It was time to shake things up a bit.

* * *

"Can't a girl get some peace in her own house?" Hayley groaned happening upon Caroline by the pool. Caroline shook her head thinking this was the last thing she needed right now.

"It's only your house by default so I wouldn't get too comfortable," she muttered running her hands through the cool water.

"You know jealousy is a really ugly look on you Caroline."

"I am not jealous, especially not of you," she snapped impatiently.

"Well I beg to differ. You were jealous of my bond with Tyler and now you're jealous because I'm having Klaus's baby."

"I don't know where you get these wild ideas from. Just leave me alone."

"Why would I do that when this is just so much fun?" She asked haughtily.

"Okay if this is fun for you then you really need to get a life and stop pining for Elijah, who is obviously not interested in you."

"I am not pining," she spat. "Anyway you'd know all about that considering you pined for Tyler only to have him reject you."

"You don't know anything about what happened Hayley."

"Well I know that his feelings for you paled in comparison to his absolute hatred for Klaus. I mean how does it feel to come in second?" How did Hayley know that, unless someone told her of course?

"How would you know that?" She asked her curiosity getting the better of her.

"Oh we may have been in contact since you two broke things off," Caroline wanted to bite and ask what she knew but thought better of entertaining her. "You know I have far better things to do than sit here and listen to your pathetic attempts to upset me." 

Hayley watched her walk away hoping she'd planted enough of a seed to stir things up once and for all. Caroline stalked off not wanting to give her any more time than she needed. All she wanted to do was escape and clear her head. Their kiss was weighing heavily on her mind and Hayley's incessant bitching wasn't helping matters either. She walked upstairs thinking some fun was in order to get her out of this funk. Caroline crept into his room noticing Stefan fast asleep and proceeded to jump on his bed startling him so much that he nearly fell out of it.

"Caroline!" He whined as she hit him with a pillow. "Leave me alone."

"Oh come on you've been sleeping too long anyway and I need some entertainment."

"So you thought jumping on my bed and hitting me with a pillow would be fun?" He asked.

"Yes and I have to say it's definitely improved my day," she chuckled nestling under the covers next to him. "So what happened last night with Sophie?"

"Nothing nosy," he shot back finally sitting up.

"Why not?" She asked. "I mean you're like the perfect couple as far as I can tell."

"And why's that?"

"Well you're both brunettes, extremely broody, annoyingly sarcastic and you both have arm tattoos, it's like a match made in heaven," she grinned.

"Yes that's definitely the makings of a promising relationship," he groaned. "Seriously I just met the girl you need to ease up a bit Care."

"I can't help it, Stef, you know how much I love to match make and generally interfere in people's lives."

"Well maybe you should focus on your own relationship instead," he said pointedly. "What the hell is going on with you and Klaus?" Caroline looked down suddenly not liking where the conversation was going. "I like how when it comes to you now you're quiet." He teased nudging her playfully.

"I'm quiet because there's nothing going on."

"Yes because I'm totally stupid, come on Caroline you can do better than that," he pressed.

"I might have kissed him," she mumbled making him raise his eyebrows. "I stopped it though before it could get too heavy."

"So let me get this straight you kissed him then stopped it?" He asked quizzically. "Why does this seem a little contradictory?"

"I was drunk, you know that, and it never should have happened."

"But it did and the fact that you instigated it, drunk or not Caroline, speaks volumes. Why can't you just admit that you like the guy?"

"If I do then it's real Stefan and I'm not sure I could deal with that along with someone trying to kill me."

"You know he'd do anything for you right?"

"I know that," she cried in frustration. "But sometimes I struggle to see past all of the terrible things he's done."

"I'll admit Klaus has done a lot of questionable things in the past but you bring out the best in him. If anyone is going to make him a better person it's you."

"I'm not so sure. Anyway he'll probably get sick of me." Stefan noticed tears gathering in her eyes and immediately pulled her towards him.

"Why would anyone get sick of you, Care?" He whispered stroking her hair.

"Well Matt didn't want anything to do with me, then Tyler. I mean what's to say the same thing won't happen again?" She said the tears rolling down her face. "I don't think I can handle getting hurt."

"Matt was immature at the time and Tyler is selfish, it had nothing to do with you," he soothed. "Look at everything Klaus has done for you even when you were so busy pushing him away, he loves you."

"I know," she conceded.

"He's never given up on you unlike a certain werewolf we know."

"Yeah I guess you're right, Stef, just don't let it go to your head," she said a smile finally crossing her face. "Speaking of a certain werewolf, Hayley said something interesting before about how Tyler and I broke up but I have no idea how she knew." Stefan's ears pricked up thinking maybe his suspicions had been right about what Sophie told him. Maybe it was Tyler who told Marcel about Caroline and maybe he and Hayley were somehow in contact.

"You're awfully quiet." Caroline asked curiously. "What aren't you telling me buddy?" Stefan hated how observant she was.

"Sophie mentioned that a wolf told Marcel about you being in town, one that's been living in the bayou. Maybe Hayley knows more than she's letting on."

"That bitch, I knew she'd be involved somehow," she growled, standing up. "Right what are we waiting for?"

"Excuse me?"

"Stefan we need to get to the bottom of this starting with a little visit to the bayou," she said already heading for the door.

"Woah! There's no way I'm taking you out there, Klaus will kill me." Caroline rolled her eyes.

"What scared of the big, bad hybrid?" She accused knowing how to get under his skin.

"Of course not," he growled. "How about Matt and I go out there and investigate and I'll tell you what happens."

"Great just what we need Beavis and Butthead in the bayou," she muttered.

"You realise insulting me isn't going to get you very far."

"Please Stefan take me with you otherwise I may actually kill the she wolf," she pleaded sticking out bottom lip for added effect.

"You're not coming Forbes so deal with it; I'm going to get Matt," he grumbled getting out of bed. "I promise I'll tell you everything when we get back." Caroline stormed out of his room tired of being treated like she was a child. Suddenly she had an idea and decided Caroline had a thought and how handy an Original with local knowledge would come in right now.

* * *

"Okay you've brought me to a really creepy church, I have to say this wasn't what I was expecting, Elijah," Katherine murmured looking around ominously. "This is just a little too horror film for my liking."

"Don't worry I haven't brought you here for confession given how incredibly long that would take to revisit all your sins," he quipped making her roll her eyes sarcastically. "There's a young teenage witch living in the attic who's being held captive by Marcel."

"Why is he holding her captive?" She asked curiously.

"Marcel uses her strong powers to exert control over the witches in New Orleans," he paused before continuing. "Davina can detect if the witches are using magic and then reports back to Marcel."

"That doesn't sound like much of a life for a young girl," she said sympathetically.

"It's not. She doesn't get many visitors and considering she's probably well and truly sick of me by now I thought she might like to see a new face."

"I'm not sure what I could do to help."

"More than you know," he murmured. "Come upstairs with me." Katherine paused still unsure of why he'd brought her there. What could she of all people do for her? "Trust me." He begged holding out his hand. Why was it when he said that with those eyes she just wanted to melt? She agreed begrudgingly and climbed the stairs surprised at just how young the girl was that answered the door peering at her curiously.

"Davina I brought you a visitor, I hope you don't mind," he smiled warmly ushering Katherine inside the dimly lit attic. "This is Miss Katerina Petrova."

"Miss Petrova," she replied politely looking at the beautiful woman in awe.

"Oh please it's just Katherine, only Elijah calls me that," she said dismissively even though she could listen to him say it over and over again.

"I think Katerina is much prettier," she mused. "How do you know each other?" They looked at each other awkwardly their history almost too complicated to explain in brief.

"We're old friends," Katherine said sending him a slightly uncomfortable smile. "How do you know each other?" She asked studying the young girl curiously. She wore a simple white dress her hair hanging loosely around her beautiful face.

"We're friends too," she smiled sweetly. "Elijah keeps me company sometimes."

"He's good like that even if he can be annoying at times," she joked smiling at him. Katherine noticed her hands were black noting the easel and sketch pad on the other side of the room. "You draw?"

"Yes a little," she mumbled self-consciously touching her face and causing a dark smudge to appear on her cheek. For some strange reason all Katherine wanted to do was reach out to her and somehow make her feel better.

"Do you want to show me?" She asked and the young girl nodded shyly. She took her over to the easel and Katherine saw a beautiful picture of an angel. Katherine couldn't believe how good she was. "You are very talented Davina," she smiled watching her blush. "The only thing I'd suggest is that you might want to pull back your hair while you sketch so it doesn't get in your way. I could braid your hair if you like?" Elijah was in absolute shock watching this take place, the Katerina he knew wouldn't usually show this much compassion towards anyone, let alone a child. He assumed it must have been her newfound humanity and was struck by her motherly instinct.

Davina glanced in Elijah's direction almost as if she was asking permission and he happily nodded in response. He knew bringing Katerina here today was a good idea for both of them. She sat on the bed instructing Davina to sit on the floor and she pulled back her hair and began raking her hands through it to remove the knots.

"My mother taught me how to braid my hair when I was younger," she murmured remembering all those years ago in Bulgaria when she was young and innocent like Davina.

"I wish my mother was around to teach me things," she said sadly loving the feeling of Katherine caressing her hair.

"I'm sure if she could be around she would Davina," she whispered thinking about everything that happened with Nadia and how much she wanted to be a good mother and make up for all their lost years.

* * *

"You know a map wouldn't have gone astray," Stefan grumbled looking towards Matt who was staring helplessly off into the distance. They had been driving around the area in search of Tyler but so far hadn't seen anything resembling a person, hybrid or wolf.

"Well maybe if you'd let me stop to go to the toilet we could have asked then but no you had to rush out here."

"I wanted to get out here quickly because I didn't want Caroline following us. She was pretty pissed I left her at the house this morning," he relayed, thinking how she didn't even say goodbye.

"Well it wouldn't be a normal day if Caroline wasn't pissed at one of us for something," he muttered. "Seriously man, I need to go in the woods or something."

"You must have the world's smallest bladder."

"Are you going to stop or would you like me to do it in your car?" He asked insistently.

"Fine," he growled pulling over to the side of the road. They both got out, Matt running off to relieve himself while Stefan walked further up the road stretching out his sore legs. He really did feel bad about excluding Caroline given how upset she'd been but he knew this was for the best and that for once he and Klaus would agree on something.

He heard the sound of squealing brakes and looked back to see Caroline jumping out of a car driven by Rebekah and slashing two of his tires. He stood motionless for a second trying to comprehend what had just happened then started to race back even though the Caroline was already back in the car and it was driving further away from him.

"What just happened?" Matt cried running back to the car.

"We were just duped by a couple of women," he groaned pulling out his phone and punching in her number. "What the hell was that?" He barked when she connected.

"That was what happens when you don't let me tag along," she shot back. "It's nothing personal bestie."

"Ah yeah it kind of is," he muttered. "I can't believe you slashed my tires, do you know how expensive they are to replace?"

"Typical man only caring about his stupid car," she drawled. "I think you'll have no trouble compelling a few freebies from the local mechanic who happens to be not far up the road from you."

"Seriously, Care, this isn't a game, you could be walking into some kind of a trap."

"Maybe I am but it beats sitting around the house waiting for someone to get me. I refuse to keep living like that and you can tell Klaus the same thing." Stefan groaned inwardly dreading that particular conversation.

"Today is not the day to be brave," he implored. "Come back and we can all go together."

"Yeah no offence but I think I'm better off without the two guys who've been driving around aimlessly without a map and didn't have the sense to bring along an Original with local knowledge who can't die."

"You realise you're dead when I see you next Forbes."

"Oooh, I'm so scared Stefan," she said, disconnecting the call amid a fit of giggles. Stefan consulted his phone scrolling down to the letter K knowing who he had to call but dreading it immensely.

* * *

"We are dead you realise, well at least you are," Rebekah said her eyes fixed on the road.

"It had to be done, I'm so sick of everyone treating me like I'm so poor helpless little girl that can't fend for herself."

"So what exactly is the plan?"

"Well so far all I have is that we find Tyler and I pretty much kill him for wronging me," Caroline said shrugging her shoulders. "Does that sound good?"

"Hey I love a good scorned woman but I think we need something else, did you ever think that maybe he's not alone?"

"It has crossed my mind but why would he be hiding out in the bayou if he wasn't trying to be discreet?" She asked. "I think he's probably trying to work out his next move, Tyler never really was good on his feet."

"So what do you think is the Hayley connection, I mean obviously she's been in contact with him, do you think they're conspiring together against Klaus?" Rebekah asked.

"I wouldn't be surprised given how much they both hate him," Caroline agreed. "Okay so I go in beat him up and if he gets too tough you come in and snap his neck for good measure."

"Well as good as that sounds we probably need to interrogate him and find out what's actually going on," Rebekah said being the voice of reason as usual.

"Okay so we need a witches brew or some kind of spell to help the interrogation process along," she thought, her eyes lighting up mischievously thinking of the perfect person. She looked up the number of the bar on the phone and rang hoping to catch Sophie.

* * *

"You did what?" Klaus shouted almost deafening him.

"Calm down Klaus," he groaned expecting this response. "It wasn't my fault, don't forget your sister's culpability in all of this." Klaus bristled thinking he really should have used that dagger on her while she slept the previous night.

"Where are you?" He growled wanting to save Caroline and not get into all these semantics with Stefan.

"Out in the bayou on route 57 a little way down from the local mechanic." Klaus had disconnected before Stefan had even finished his sentence.

He had gone out early to try and find Marcel and bring an end to this because he was unwilling to risk Caroline's life. Unfortunately Klaus hadn't had any luck locating him and had continued to drive around in circles deeply frustrated. Klaus jumped in his car his blood boiling from their conversation. Just when he didn't think he could get any more worried after the previous night this had to happen. For protectors Matt and Stefan really weren't doing a good job of it, although if he was being honest he really wasn't either.

Klaus blamed it on his strong feelings for the blonde but he wasn't sure what Matt or Stefan's excuse was. Klaus was completely in love and, like everything else when it came to Caroline, he had no idea how to handle it. The elation from her kiss was closely followed by the dark depths of rejection as he watched her race away into the night. He'd followed her of course to make sure she was okay keeping a safe distance between them not wanting to upset her again. After that Klaus had been unable to sleep let alone calm down. His emotions were heightened, a feeling that wasn't completely foreign to him, but with Caroline it was so much more than he'd ever expected. She had awakened feelings and emotions in him that were slowly driving him crazy. Klaus pushed down on the accelerator knowing if he didn't get to her soon it would be too late.


	7. The Dreaded Ex

"Marcel will know if I use magic, Caroline," Sophie said. "Look as much as I want to help you there's nothing I can do."

"Surely there's something we can do that won't attract too much attention," she insisted, wracking her brain for a solution. The girls had met up on a deserted road near the bayou and were planning their next move.

"I may have an idea," Rebekah murmured thinking about a certain witch in an attic. She moved out of earshot and produced her cell and dialled the familiar number.

"Rebekah I'm a little busy right now," Elijah whispered connecting the call as he watched the girls chatting away animatedly. He realised he would never get sick of watching the scene unfolding in front of his eyes and was a little annoyed to have it interrupted by his sister.

"Well I'm sorry, brother, but we have a situation," she grumbled feeling unappreciated as usual. "I need you to run some interference and distract the little witch."

"Why would I do that?" He asked walking away for some privacy.

"We need Sophie to do a spell so I need you to distract Davina and make sure Marcel doesn't get wind of it."

"Who's we?" He asked curiously wondering what could have possibly happened in the last few hours. "What have you done, sister?"

"Nothing much," she mumbled defensively. "Turns out Tyler and Hayley are conspiring against Nik."

"What?" He hissed. "She's having his baby, that doesn't make any sense Rebekah."

"Yeah well if this is true who knows what else she's lied about Elijah," she replied. "Look for once please just do this for me."

"Fine," he relented, thinking how timely his visit to see Davina had been. "I expect an update soon Rebekah otherwise I'll call Niklaus. You know how upset he gets when he's left out."

She rolled her eyes knowing how true that was. "Will do." She disconnected then returned to Caroline and Sophie. "I've found a way so you can do the spell without detection."

"Which is?"

"Let's just say I know some people," she replied mysteriously. "Now I don't have much time so let's get to work."

* * *

"That's a beautiful violin," Katherine murmured looking at the instrument next to her bed. Davina leaned forward and grabbed hold of it. She stroked it gently loving the feeling of the beautifully carved wood under her fingers.

"It is," she smiled sadly. "Do you play Katerina?"

"No that would require some talent, which I don't have," she joked. "Maybe you could play me something."

"Oh I don't play either, I mean it's not my violin," she stuttered.

"So whose is it then?" She asked curiously noting the crimson blush spreading across the young girl's face.

"It belongs to Tim," she whispered shyly.

"And who's this Tim?" She asked. "He didn't hurt you did he? Otherwise I may need to kill him."

"No, not at all. He's a boy I used to know but he doesn't remember me."

"I find it hard to believe that someone could forget you so easily."

"Well that's what happens when someone is compelled," she muttered still upset from the experience in the church.

"Who would do that?"

"That would be the other Original brother."

"Ah, Klaus Mikaelson strikes again, trust me I know all about that one given I've spent hundreds of years running from him."

"But how, I mean you're not a vampire," Davina said thinking if she was one she'd know.

"I'm not but I was once."

"How did you become human then?" She asked curiously.

"That is a long story," she grumbled, still extremely angry at her nasty doppelganger. "Which I would be more than happy to tell you another time but don't worry about Klaus, it wouldn't be a normal day if he wasn't terrorising someone."

"Yes that's definitely my brother's favourite past time," Elijah commented walking back into the room again. "I hope he hasn't done anything to you Davina."

"No it's fine," she said dismissively not wanting to go into detail. "Elijah is very protective of me." She looked over noticing his cheeks tinged slightly pink.

"I think you've embarrassed him," Katherine chuckled. "Did I happen to mention how much I like Davina?" She remarked a cheeky grin on her face making the young girl beam.

"I noticed you both gossiping away in here, what exactly have you been talking about?" He asked raising his eyebrows.

"Boys and music, you know the usual," Katherine said.

"Oh really?" He asked curiously. "Anyone I need to kill?"

"No," Davina replied quickly, not quite sure if he was being serious until his face broke out into a smile. "You both sound like over protective parents."

"Trust me if we were your parents then I'd definitely be the fun one," Katherine joked not realising the enormity of what she'd said. Elijah looked at her an unfamiliar feeling coming over him. For the first time in his long life he actually wanted a child and he wanted one with her.

"I think you'd make a wonderful mother," Davina smiled. Elijah noticed a dark shadow cross her face briefly before she regained her composure.

"I'm not so sure about that," Katherine said. "But anytime you want to talk about boys or anything let me know."

"Are you leaving?" She asked upset to lose her new friend so soon.

"I think you two seem to be having entirely too much fun to leave just yet don't you think, Katerina?"

"Yes," she smiled. "What would you like to do?"

"Can I practice braiding on you?" She asked excitedly. Katherine was immediately self conscious given the current state of her hair but didn't want to let the young witch down.

"Of course, Davina." She smiled nervously sitting on the floor.

"There's actually something I need to ask you Davina." Elijah asked hoping she'd be amenable to turning a blind eye to some witchcraft.

* * *

"You're both idiots." Klaus growled as they drove along the dirt road.

"I think we heard you the first five times," Matt groaned from the backseat.

"Don't worry I'm more than happy to say it another five times for good measure." Klaus shot him a dirty look in the rear view mirror.

"No I think we're all good, now back to the matter at hand," Stefan said rolling his eyes. "Do you know where you're going?"

"Yes Stefan, I actually have a map," he replied sarcastically. "If Tyler Lockwood is around here I'll sniff him out then torture and kill him."

When Klaus heard Tyler was in town he'd been livid. Knowing that the dog was in his backyard, conspiring against him and possibly harming Caroline at this very moment had driven him over the edge. Klaus was so angry he could barely see straight and if he was being honest was scared of what he'd do when he finally set eyes on him.

"Okay calm down, you can't kill him, Klaus. We need to find out what his plan is and how that involves Marcel and Hayley," Stefan explained trying to talk some sense into the angry hybrid.

"Fine," he bit out. "Once we find out the information then I'll kill him."

"Easy on, we don't know anything for sure," Matt said thinking that he and Tyler had been best friends once and wasn't prepared to jump to any conclusions just yet.

"Well, let's look at what we do know. Oh that's right he broke your friend's heart."

"I'm aware of that Klaus," Matt spat really sick of his attitude. "Trust me I wanted to hurt him myself when I found out but I hardly think death is a suitable punishment."

"Yes, well that's where we differ, I actually have a backbone," he groaned sick of hearing the quarterback's voice.

"Children," Stefan chided. "Look what matters right now is finding Caroline."

Klaus wasn't used to all of these out of control emotions and was struggling to keep a lid on them in front of Stefan and Matt. He felt completely powerless not to mention sick with worry. If Tyler was willing to give her up to Marcel there was no telling what he would do to Caroline if he came face to face with her. He felt slightly relieved his sister was there but it if they walked into a trap there might be too many people for Rebekah to hold off single handed. Klaus wasn't willing to lose Caroline after he'd driven cross-country to save her from Marcel.

He was also desperate to resolve things after the previous night. He was bewildered to say the least and couldn't believe he could go from deliriously happy one minute to deeply hurt the next. She'd instigated the kiss and he knew she enjoyed it as much as him but when she ran away he was filled with confusion and anger. Klaus would usually run in the opposite direction at her rejection but knew his only chance was to tell her how he felt hoping she would finally open up and reciprocate his feelings. He needed to find her now.

* * *

"Okay, so what I've done is put together a truth serum, the best way to get someone to spill the beans," Sophie explained, handing the vile to Caroline. "I hope this is worth it."

"Trust me it will be. Now to work out how to administer it."

"I'll do it," Rebekah said gesturing for her to hand it over and placing it in her pocket. "You distract him and then I'll sneak in and shove it down his throat."

"How exactly is she going to distract an angry hybrid?" Sophie asked.

"Well I've had practice," Rebekah said pointedly referring to Klaus. "Anyway these two have more than enough distracting break-up drama to last a life time."

"You certainly have a complicated love life, Caroline," Sophie commented. "Angry hybrid must be your type."

"Ha ha," she groaned. "Well this angry hybrid is definitely going to get a piece of my mind."

"Unlike the other one who she's been busy kissing," Rebekah drawled earning a slap from Caroline.

"Woah, since when?" Sophie asked. "Looks like you're out of your denial phase finally."

"No she's still firmly there," Rebekah joked earning another slap from the blonde. "It's not very smart to anger an Original darling." Caroline stepped back thinking that was probably true.

"So, what's happening there?" Sophie asked.

"Last time I checked we were here to kick some ass not analyse my messed up excuse of a love life."

"Okay, we'll save it for another time. Right, so if my locator spell is correct he's just over that ridge," Sophie said pointing ahead of them. "Go get him, girl." Caroline gulped nervously. Now that the moment was here she wasn't exactly sure what she was going to say.

Tyler was a selfish bastard who broke her heart. She saw him from a distance surprised the butterflies she used to feel every time she saw Tyler were notably absent. Instead she felt numb, there was no anger at what he'd done or residual feelings of love there was absolutely nothing. Besides the fact that a vampire wanted to kill her Caroline realised without this bizarre chain of events she wouldn't have seen Klaus again and shared that kiss. In a convoluted way Tyler's betrayal had brought her closer to the man she was beginning to realise she was head over heels in love with.

"Care?" Tyler asked peering at her curiously. She jumped slightly startled by his presence. She'd been so deep in thought she'd let him creep up on her. This really wasn't a great way to start things.

"Tyler," she replied. "I really should have guessed you'd be here given how much you hate Klaus."

"Well, it's not like I don't have good reason Care, remember my mother?"

"Yes Tyler I remember what happened," she said quietly wishing he hadn't brought it up. "So is it true?"

"Is what true?"

"You know what I'm taking about Tyler. You told Marcel about me didn't you? After everything we've been through I never thought you'd sacrifice me to exact your revenge."

"It's nothing personal," he admitted, shrugging his shoulders.

"Oh really so telling Marcel about me so he could kill me wasn't personal at all?"

"He's not going to kill you."

"Oh really? Are you sure of that Tyler because from what I've been told Marcel isn't someone to mess with."

"He promised. Look, I would never unwillingly hurt you Care, you have to believe me."

"Oh like I believed you actually loved me."

"I did at one point but love just gets in the way and makes you weak Caroline," he explained.

"That's lovely. I can't believe I could ever love someone as selfish as you."

"Oh I'm selfish? Speaking of that particular trait how is Klaus?"

"He saved me," she hissed. "After you put my life in danger."

"Yes he's entirely predictable when it comes to you not to mention incredibly stupid for someone that's over a thousand years old," he chuckled.

"He's more of a man than you'll ever be. I'm just upset it took me this long to realise it."

"Oh please," he groaned. "If that's what you think then your idea of reality is completely skewed. What did he compel you or something?"

"How dare you. He would never do that to me just as he would never use me like a piece of meat for a ridiculous revenge plot."

"Yes, because Klaus Mikaelson is an angel."

"Maybe not but he's only ever been good to me and at the end of the day that's what matters."

"Oh isn't this sweet. You sound like some pathetic sycophant. The sooner Marcel finishes him the better then maybe you'll come to your senses." Caroline bristled wanting to bite but knowing she needed more information.

"I'm surprised you're letting Marcel have all the fun sort of defeats the purpose of revenge."

"Oh don't worry I'm pretty sure I have the biggest revenge of all for Klaus," he said cryptically. "I don't think aligning yourself with him or his family is very wise."

"Well, they've been more loyal and supportive than you ever were," she growled, growing impatient of his ambiguous statements knowing some truth serum was in order. She spun around and caught him by surprise hitting him with such force that he fell back into a nearby tree. He sat there for a while in shock then stood up shaking it off and stalking over, his eyes flashing yellow.

"That was a big mistake." Caroline stood there prepared to fight, she was that upset. He hurtled towards her but before he could strike Rebekah appeared in a flash and snapped his neck.

"Oh Rebekah, I was just starting to have fun," she whined.

"Yeah you're welcome, Forbes," she said rolling her eyes. "Now let's get this stuff into him and wait for the fun to begin." The girls hovered over his body administering Sophie's concoction, Caroline not noticing the smiling hybrid who had heard every word of their conversation.

* * *

"You have pretty hair, Katerina," Davina sighed.

"Well I'm not sure about that but so do you," Katherine smiled at Elijah then closed her eyes enjoying the therapeutic feeling of her hands raking through her hair. She was feeling quite at peace for some reason, almost like if her time was up she could handle drifting into a deep sleep. Of course if she had a choice Katherine knew she would stay and was starting to realise it was Elijah that had given her this renewed will to live.

Katherine Pierce didn't have any friends or family so it was easier to succumb to death but then Elijah had to come in and throw everything off balance. She opened her eyes again catching him studying her closely, a warm smile plastered on his face. All she wanted to do was walk over, run her hands through his dark hair and place a lingering kiss on his lips. As much as she wanted to give into her feelings Katherine knew she'd never put Elijah through that much pain. Yes he'd hurt her in the past but this was too much. That was why Katherine decided to sneak out that night and leave New Orleans and Elijah far behind.

"You're not well, Katerina," the young witch murmured. "I can sense it." Katherine pulled away not expecting her to be able to read her mind. Although given her extensive powers she really should have guessed.

"What are you talking about Davina?" Elijah asked curiously. "Katerina is fine." Katherine stood up abruptly feeling the dizziness overcome her again.

"Yes of course I'm fine, but we really should get going," she said distractedly attempting to drag Elijah away.

"Katerina?" He asked looking at her closely and cupping her face softly. "Are you okay?"

"Of course," she insisted just as her vision blurred and before she knew it the world went black and she collapsed on the floor.

"Katerina," he cried helplessly kneeling at her side and pulling her head onto his lap. Davina ran over running her hands along the length of her body obviously deeply concerned.

"She's sick Elijah, very sick," she murmured. "I think she might die if we don't do something." Elijah watched on unable to comprehend what was happening. His Katerina couldn't be dying, he had just got her back again and wasn't prepared to be parted from her ever again.

* * *

"We need to tie him up, I have a rope in the car," Rebekah instructed taking over as usual.

"Of course you have a rope in your car for times like these," Caroline said shaking her head. "Must come in handy when you want to have some of that kinky sex with Matt." Sophie laughed walking over and earning an eye roll from the blonde given her sex life was non existent.

"Nice work on the neck snap by the way."

"Yes it's just one of my many talents," she boasted. "Rope, Caroline?" Rebekah demanded gesturing for her to go to the car. As she walked through the clearing she heard the sound of twigs snapping and turned faced with him. Caroline really should have known.

"I'm not going anywhere, Klaus." she preempted, knowing where this conversation was going. "I came here to find out what Tyler is up to and we're not finished yet."

"I noticed," he smiled, surprisingly calm.

"Okay what have you done with the real Klaus?" She asked trying not to melt from his gorgeous smile.

"I gave him a xanax," he chuckled. "Someone said he was being too controlling and over protective."

"Well that's an understatement," Caroline mumbled. "It is good to see you less angry and more understanding."

"Don't get too excited love, you still ignored my orders and escaped to interrogate the person who just happens to be responsible for the threat to your life."

"Okay well let's skip the pleasantries and get to the part where you hand me my punishment. What will it be; house arrest with your pregnant she-wolf, another road trip from hell with the bickering twins, or more supposed protection from tweedle dum and tweedle dee."

"As fun as that would be to witness I was thinking more along the lines of another kiss or possibly ten," he said completely straight-faced. "I have to say I felt rather short changed last night when you ran away." Caroline could feel her face getting hotter remembering their kiss. All she wanted to do was replay that moment over and over again. Klaus watched her obviously torn by her conflicting emotions. Something he knew all about.

"This isn't the time or place Klaus," she whispered looking around knowing a few vampires with supersonic hearing would be eavesdropping. She walked away determined to get back to the matter at hand.

"I heard what you said." She turned around not exactly sure what he was talking about and looked at him quizzically. "To Tyler, I heard your conversation."

"Great it's nice to know I have absolutely no privacy."

"I won't apologise because I'm glad I heard it," Klaus pushed his voice full of emotion. She looked at him her face softening unable to resist him. Klaus approached her slowly gazing deeply into her blue eyes and running his hands through her blonde waves, his intimate gesture making Caroline feel like her whole body was on fire.

"I've been so blind," she murmured unable to meet his penetrating stare. He placed his finger under her chin so she had no choice but to look at him. He noticed her eyes shining with unshed tears wanting to memorise this moment forever.

"Caroline I…"

"Niklaus, Caroline!" Rebekah hollered breaking them out of their trance. "The whiny hybrid is awake and ready to spill his guts."

"We have to go," Caroline uttered and Klaus nodded in acknowledgement. His sister always had that way of interrupting important moments. He cleared his throat nervously.

"Don't think this is even close to being over," he grinned making her smile the tension broken slightly. They made their way back to Tyler, Caroline noticing Matt and Stefan for the first time.

"If it isn't my best buddies," she noted awkwardly.

"Yeah I think the jury is still out on that one," Matt said shaking his head.

"I meant what I said you're dead, Forbes," Stefan muttered.

"Well you might need to get in line for that honour." They all went silent at Rebekah's obvious meaning.

"That's not going to happen on my watch," Klaus growled shooting her a dirty look for even going there. "If it isn't my best friend Tyler, I have to say this all seems far too civilised to me, I'm much more partial to torture."

"Klaus, behave," Caroline warned.

"Since when has he ever done that Caroline?" Rebekah uttered unable to help herself.

"Seriously if you guys spent more time focusing and less time sniping at each other you'd get a hell of a lot more done," Sophie observed.

"So why are you here, mate?" Klaus asked kicking him roughly in the side to get his attention.

"Well if it was possible I'd kill you but failing that I'd settle for making your life a living hell."

"Well good luck with that," Klaus chuckled. "Come on surely you've got something better than that up you sleeve."

"Oh don't worry that I do," he huffed, pulling at his restraints and wincing in agony.

"Oh God enough with the dramatics," Rebekah groaned. "What is your impressive plan already?"

"I told Marcel about Caroline knowing Klaus would predictably race to her rescue which allowed time for us to plot your downfall, one bit at a time."

"So, Caroline isn't Marcel's ultimate revenge?" Stefan asked.

"No she never was, Marcel could care less," he scoffed. "What he has planned is much bigger."

"Which is?" Caroline cried sick of waiting.

"He increased his army while Klaus was away and stole the daggers that can incapacitate your siblings," he spat looking in Rebekah's direction. "And Caroline is just the pretty cherry on the top." She shuddered involuntarily not liking the sound of that.

"Marcel went after Caroline though, it was all over the quarter," Sophie said remembering all the chatter.

"That's exactly what he wanted everyone to think but instead he was mobilising and training his men in preparation for war."

"So what does Hayley have to do with all of this?" Stefan asked curiously.

"Well we decided to work together given our mutual hatred of Klaus. She's been the perfect little distraction for both Klaus and Elijah so that Marcel could carry out his plan undetected."

"Wow and that, ladies and gentlemen, is the mother of my child," Klaus groaned shaking his head.

"Here's my absolute favourite part in this whole saga," Tyler grinned. "You're not the baby's father."

Caroline turned and looked at Klaus her hands up to her mouth in shock at the revelation. Klaus felt like the wind had been knocked out of him, he wasn't going to be a father? For some reason he had been looking forward to meeting his daughter and now she'd been ripped away by one of the people he hated most. Caroline stepped forward and in one swift move snapped his neck making them all look at her their mouths agape.

"Hey like you all didn't want to do that," she mumbled.

"I have to admit if you hadn't I would have done it myself," Stefan said matter of fact.

"Although you could have waited so we could find out who the baby daddy actually is Caroline?" Matt groaned.

"Yeah it's like watching a television show with a really big cliffhanger," Sophie sighed.

"Sorry my anger sort of took over," she explained shrugging her shoulders and looking over at a devastated Klaus, her heart immediately going out to him.

"Well, well I have to thank you for making this all too easy by gathering in the same place," Marcel bellowed walking toward them, Thierry by his side. "I'm upset I missed story time though."

"Marcel I assume? Well it sounds like you knew everything anyway," Stefan said.

"I know everything that is going on in my town, newbie," he replied. "I came to see my new friend Tyler but looks like he's otherwise engaged. Looking good ladies," he smiled looking from Sophie to Rebekah.

"Urgh I can't believe I ever went there," Sophie muttered.

"You can't believe it?" Rebekah moaned. "Unfortunately that's something we seem to have in common."

"Here I thought you had some taste," Matt uttered in disgust the visual of Marcel and Rebekah making him feel sick.

"Well, we could revisit some of your past conquests if you'd like?" She shot back.

"Hey!" Caroline cried realising she meant her.

"If you've finished your childish bickering I came here for a purpose," he grinned circling the group and stopping at Klaus who had been unusually quiet since Tyler had dropped the big baby bomb. "I've come for you Niklaus." Klaus finally averted his gaze and stared at Marcel the contempt flashing in his eyes.

"Is that supposed to scare me or something, Marcellous," he spat not quite believing the nerve of his former protege.

"Probably not," he mused. "So I brought a few friends along to make things more interesting." A hoard of very angry vampires descended on the group making sure there was no escape route.

"Have you forgotten the fact I can't be killed?" Klaus seethed always having to be the alpha male.

"No, but she can," he said, pulling Caroline towards him and placing a stake across her neck with the other hand. "I don't believe we've met gorgeous, I must say it's an absolute pleasure." 

"Well the pleasure is definitely all yours," she muttered, trying to free herself from his grasp. Klaus looked around noticing his minions closing in trying desperately to work out his next move.

"Oh she's feisty, I can see why you like her so much, man," All Klaus wanted to do was rip out Marcel's heart unfortunately his grasp on Caroline was too firm and he knew one false move and she'd be dead.

"If it's me you want fine just let her go," he growled trying madly to control his urge to beat him to death.

"You know what? I think I want to get to know sweet Caroline a little better," he mused. "Fellas why don't you grab me the witch and we can have a little party tonight. Don't even think about fighting us otherwise you know what will happen."

Klaus looked over at Rebekah silently telling her to back off. Sophie tried to fight off her attackers earning a whack in the face for her trouble. Stefan ran at them finding himself faced with a wall of Marcel's imposing vampires.

"You're not taking them," Matt cried advancing forward. Rebekah instinctively screamed out hating that he had to be so damn brave all the time when he had the least power. Thierry lunged on him and sank his fangs into his neck eventually knocking him out.

"Why don't you bring the pathetic human with us, he might make a fun sacrifice," Marcel laughed purposely looking at Rebekah. "Oh and Klaus if you want to see this one again I suggest you bring your brother and sister along with those coffins so we can finally finish this thing."

The group scattered dragging Matt, Sophie and Caroline with them. Klaus wanted nothing more than to go after them and save Caroline but knew if he acted rashly she might pay the price and he wouldn't risk that chance. If Marcel wanted a war he was going to get one, he'd messed with the wrong guy.


	8. The Back-Up Plan

**New Orleans, Louisiana**

"Nadia where are you going?" Katherine mumbled watching her daughter fade away into the distance. She knew she was never going to win mother of the year but she loved her daughter and didn't want to lose her after only just finding her again. "Nadia!"

Elijah stroked her hair softly and looked at Davina helplessly. He didn't know what was happening, she seemed to be delirious and he had no idea who this Nadia was. "Can you help her?" He asked his voice breaking slightly because he was so overcome with emotion.

"Her whole body seems to be aging rapidly, I may be able to reverse or at least halt the process but I need the correct spell." 

"Nadia?" She cried out again making Elijah jump up urgently. He wasn't going to let anything happen to his Katerina, he had to save her.

"My mother's grimoire might have something."

"You're probably right, if we can find the right spell I think we might be able to save her, Elijah."

"Okay I think we should all go back to the house," he said bending down to lift her limp body.

"Marcel will know if I'm gone and Katherine is in no position to be moved, Elijah. We'll stay in the attic while you collect the book." Elijah looked hesitantly at Katherine who was sprawled out on the floor not wanting to leave her in this state. "I'll look after her, Elijah," Davina promised.

She had never seen the Original show so much emotion and realized just how much he loved her. Davina had come to look up to Elijah like a father figure and wanted nothing more than to see him happy which meant saving his beloved's life.

"Okay," he relented finally tearing his eyes away from Katherine. "I'll be right back." He rushed out the door his emotions all over the place.

When did Katerina get sick and why hadn't she told him about it? He knew they weren't on the best of terms but he would have liked to know then he could have helped her somehow. He thought back to her fits in the attic and wondered who Nadia was? Katerina seemed to have a number of secrets and he assumed this was just another one. Elijah vowed that once Davina had healed her and she was better they were going to have an honest conversation and make things right between them once and for all.

* * *

"Why isn't Elijah answering his damn phone?" Klaus shouted pacing up and down the front hall. They had arrived back from the bayou and by this stage, he was angry and inconsolable. "If I knew where he was I'd go and drag him back here myself."

Klaus was consumed with rage, how dare Marcel mess with Caroline? He couldn't believe he was so stupid and didn't realise the repercussions of his foolish actions. He was going to kill Marcel very slowly so that he knew the pain he'd caused him.

"I might know where he is," Rebekah said noticing he wasn't going to calm down anytime soon, he spun around regarding her closely.

"Don't you think that would have been helpful oh about an hour ago sister," he cried, throwing his hands up in frustration. "Well don't keep me waiting where is Elijah?"

"I'm here, although I have a pressing matter to tend to right now," he said distractedly about to walk up the stairs.

"Oh you have a pressing matter do you?" Klaus scoffed. "I think whatever your little issue is pales in comparison to our current predicament."

"Well, I'm sure you and Rebekah can deal with that Niklaus," he shot back stubbornly tired of his brother's attitude. All he wanted to do was save the woman he loved and not deal with another family drama for once in his life.

"They can't, Elijah," Stefan said entering the conversation. "Marcel has Caroline, Matt and Sophie and unless we do something he's going to kill them." Elijah looked at Stefan processing what he was saying.

How had he missed all of that in the last few hours? He shook his head trying to work out what to do. Family had always been his priority but Katerina had come back and turned his whole world upside down confusing him greatly.

"So I assume given all the urgency you have a plan then brother?" He asked madly trying to work out how to save Katherine and the others at the same time.

"Well, if you ask Nik it's pretty much to storm in there and kill everyone in sight," Rebekah drawled knowing how much he hated planning anything.

"By all means, if you have a better idea sister let's hear it," he replied tartly.

"Enough with all of the Mikaelson family drama!" Stefan intervened sick of having to hear their petty arguments. "These are our friends and they need us."

"You're right," Rebekah murmured, increasingly anxious for Matt. He always had to try and play the hero and look where it got him. Rebekah needed to get him back so she could kill him herself for being so stupid.

"Obviously we're outnumbered but the three of us should go in there and distract them while Stefan sneaks in and rescues the others," Rebekah suggested noting her brother's less than impressed expression. "Well sorry, that's the best I've got."

"Davina," Elijah murmured knowing the extent of her power and how useful she would be to them.

"The little witch, there's no way she'll go against Marcel," Klaus scoffed.

"I think you'd be surprised. We've built a strong rapport lately, I was just with her and she allowed Sophie to use her powers in the bayou without detection, so I know we can trust her," he said confidently. "I'll go there I just need to find something first." Elijah thought knowing he'd been delayed long enough already.

"Elijah, what's wrong?" Rebekah asked knowing he wasn't himself. "Come to mention it where's Katherine?"

"I'm fine Rebekah nothing for you to worry about, Katherine too," he said dismissively thinking it was best not to say anything until he knew exactly what was going on with her condition.

"Speaking of missing people, where exactly is Hayley?" Stefan asked curiously looking around and wondering where the werewolf was. "She was here this morning."

"Oh no don't tell me someone else has a little crush," Klaus moaned wondering what the hell everyone seemed to see in her. Yes, he made the terrible mistake of sleeping with her once but he blamed that on temporary insanity.

"That's a good point," Rebekah agreed. "Do you think she ran away because she knows we're onto her and Tyler?"

"Well, that would make sense," Stefan said. "It's not like she needs Klaus anymore given it isn't his baby."

"Excuse me?" Elijah asked completely confused and wishing they would stop distracting him from his urgent task.

"You missed a lot big brother, apparently the baby isn't mine. So really it's a happy day all round," Klaus muttered sarcastically. He was livid Hayley and the witches had been able to deceive him like that and knew he would never allow himself to be that gullible again. Klaus had been floored by Tyler's confession. He thought he would be relieved and elated by the news but instead, he felt empty and hurt. He had started to get excited about the impending arrival and becoming a father, not that he'd admitted that to anyone thankfully.

"So who's the father?"

"That is the million-dollar question," Stefan said. "Look as usual we're getting sidetracked; maybe if we have Hayley with us we can use her as some kind of leverage with Marcel."

"Why would Marcel care? I mean she's served her purpose," Klaus said dismissively.

"Well, it wouldn't hurt to have a back-up plan, although I keep forgetting you're not a fan of those," he rolled his eyes.

"Look just let me get back to Davina and we'll work out what to do from there," Elijah said running up the stairs to get the grimoire as his cell began to ring. He groaned at the interruption and looked at the caller ID noticing it was Hayley. "It's Hayley." They all looked at him curiously as he connected the call.

"Hayley?"

"I'm surprised you answered my call, Elijah, given how preoccupied you've been with the doppelganger," She spat.

"Where are you?" He asked ignoring her comments deciding it was best not to anger her further.

"A place you know quite well actually," she cooed. "I even have one of your little friends with me."

"Caroline?" He asked making Klaus look up at the mention of her name.

"No, but I don't think you need to worry Marcel is doing a good job of keeping her company not to mention your cute little teenage witch," She chuckled.

"Davina," he said the realization sweeping over him. "I swear if he even lays a hand on her." He growled worried for the girl who'd become like a surrogate daughter to him. If Davina was somewhere with Marcel who knew what had become of Katerina especially given her current state.

"I think she can hold her own you don't need to worry although I can't say the same for your lady love," Elijah winced his worst fears realized. "You see I came to the church to find you and instead I stumbled across Katherine."

"Hayley please leave her alone, she has nothing to do with this," he gasped struggling to control his emotions.

"Oh have I hit a nerve?"

"What do you want?" He asked through gritted teeth.

"I thought that was obvious," she muttered. "I want you Elijah that's all I've ever wanted." Elijah wracked his brain trying to work out what to say to Hayley that wasn't going to tip her over the edge and endanger Katherine or Davina.

"I don't understand," he replied.

"No men rarely ever do. Don't worry I've resigned myself to the fact that for some strange reason you want this pathetic human doppelganger."

"I'm sorry Hayley but I do love her," he blurted out unable to lie to the crazy woman who was holding her hostage.

"Enough already," she shouted through the phone almost deafening him. It really wasn't the best thing to say and was probably only going to provoke her more but he didn't get the reputation as being honorable from lying. "If you want Katherine you're going to have to come and get her. Marcel and I will be waiting."

She quickly disconnected the call before he had a chance to respond. His hands began to shake and he was overwhelmed by something foreign, he was actually scared.

"So?" Rebekah asked impatiently.

"It seems the situation has gotten worse."

"I don't see how it could have gotten any worse given how bad it already was," Stefan observed.

"Well not only is Hayley holding Katerina hostage Marcel has Davina."

"I knew we couldn't trust the witch," Klaus replied knowingly.

"We can but he's obviously brainwashed her somehow," Elijah said without skipping a beat. He knew what Davina was like and this was completely out of character.

"So let's get this straight Caroline, Matt, Sophie and now Katherine are all being held against their will by Marcel?" Rebekah said in disbelief. "And we have no powerful witches or bitchy werewolves for leverage?"

"You really should have been a cheerleader with your knack for lifting spirits, little sister," Klaus murmured rolling his eyes. "Suddenly my little idea of killing everyone is sounding very tempting right now isn't it?"

Elijah was beyond mad, he was enraged. Hayley and Marcel had messed with the wrong man and they were going to pay with their lives. "Niklaus has a point," he said looking at each of them in turn. "Let's slaughter them all."

"That's easy for you to say given you can't die," Stefan mimicked thinking how unfair his predicament was at that moment.

"We'll do all the heavy lifting and distract them you just get in there and try to save everyone," Klaus said. "Now let's go and gatecrash this party." 

* * *

"You know I thought you were going to be a lot more fun," Marcel pouted watching Caroline with great interest.

"Well, you'll have to excuse me if I'm not in the party mood. Egotistical jerks aren't really my type."

"Klaus could never refuse a pretty face with a smart mouth," he chuckled. "You know there's still time for you to join the winning team, sweetie."

"I'd rather die," she mumbled pulling painfully at the vervain ropes tied around her wrists.

Marcel was throwing a large gathering at his compound something he was calling his victory party. Hundreds of his army stood around laughing and drinking waiting for the fun to begin. "Well, that can be arranged," he growled. "You've been rather quiet over there Sophie." He said looking over at the witch in question.

"I was trying to block out the sound of your voice."

"I thought you told me I had a sexy voice once," he grinned wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. "If I recall that wasn't the only thing you said was sexy."

"Can we possibly skip the replay of your weird little tryst," Matt groaned thinking what a bad day he was having without having to hear all the gory details.

"If I were you human I'd shut that big mouth of yours," he threatened, producing a knife and plunging it slowly into his skin. He cried out the sharp pain hitting him at once.

"Leave him alone," Caroline cried out not wanting to see her friend hurt.

"Oh, what are you going to do little girl?" He teased pulling out the knife and licking the blade clean. "You know if I thought Klaus was actually coming here to rescue you then I might be a little worried given how crazed and protective people in love can get." Caroline's head shot up wondering what he meant by that comment. "Oh, you thought he actually loved you?" He chuckled. "Klaus doesn't love anyone but himself. When he comes tonight it will be for revenge and will have absolutely nothing to do with you."

Caroline tried not to listen to Marcel but a niggling voice at the back of her mind was actually worried he was right. Klaus had all but said he loved her but she wasn't sure if she would be considered a better prize than being the all-conquering King of New Orleans. Suddenly she felt like what happened with Tyler was happening all over again. He chose his hatred for Klaus over her and now it looked like Klaus might do the same thing with Marcel. She shook her head trying to remove the thoughts from her head but, unfortunately, they were well and truly lodged there.

Sophie looked on knowing this was the way Marcel liked to work, he'd start by weakening your mind by planting doubts then eventually move in for the kill. She didn't want that to happen to Caroline.

"Just because you like the sound of your voice doesn't mean anyone else does Marcel," she called out diverting his attention back to her.

"Is this some kind of new way of flirting Sophie?" He smirked. "Let me guess you've seen the error of your ways and want to go for round two."

"Yeah, even I know she wouldn't touch your sorry ass," Matt laughed obviously delirious from the wounds inflicted upon him so far.

"Do you have a death wish?" Marcel asked incredulously. "Because I'm more than happy to grant it for you."

"Go ahead." He said making Caroline's eyes fill with fear, there was no way in hell she was losing Matt to this bastard. 

"You know I'm having too much fun messing with you Matthew to kill you just yet."

"How kind of you," Caroline growled, unable to stop herself.

"Yes I've often been told what a generous nature I have," he smiled. "Actually I think it will be much more fun to torture you in front of a pretty blonde and slightly annoying Original." Matt's eyes widened at his inference.

"She wouldn't care about me," he said trying to play down their relationship afraid for Rebekah even if she was invincible.

"I'm not that stupid Matt, I know Rebekah better than you think and those eyes she makes at you she used to make at me back in the day."

"I think someone's a little jealous," Sophie teased earning his ire.

"Please," he drawled. "I could have any woman I wanted so why would I bother recycling used goods."

"Watch who you're calling used goods," Matt scowled thinking no one was allowed to speak about Rebekah like that.

"No, I think I know who the jealous one is." He laughed puncturing him again with his knife just for fun and listening to him scream in agony.

"There's nothing I hate more than a bully," Caroline looked up to see a very bedraggled Katherine being hauled over towards them.

"I have to say I'm very disappointed considering I'd been told what a beauty Katerina Petrova was," Marcel commented looking her over.

"What can I say it's been a bad few months."

"I suppose becoming a human would do that to you, either that or Hayley had a bit too much fun with you I know she doesn't like you very much," he said shaking his head. "Take a seat we were all just having a lively conversation." Katherine turned to sit down making eye contact with Sophie and mouthing the word Davina and gesturing towards the top bedroom of the compound.

Sophie looked upwards noticing a silhouette illuminated behind the curtains. Given her immense powers, Sophie knew she was their only hope at this point in time.

"So what did I miss?" Katherine asked weakly. She had awoken after her collapse faced with a gleeful Hayley and, unfortunately, it wasn't just a nightmare. She remembered feeling dizzy in the attic but nothing after that. Hayley had practically dragged her by the hair from the church and brought her to Marcel's compound. She was surprised given her state that she had any hair left.

She was immediately worried about Davina who was nowhere to be seen until she spied her being led upstairs as she entered the compound. Elijah had disappeared too but she knew it wasn't by choice and that he could look after himself but she wished he was with her. The one thing Katherine had realized was that she wanted to spend whatever time she had left with him and right now Hayley and Marcel were interfering with her plans.

"Well Matt has it bad for Rebekah, Caroline is in denial about Klaus and Sophie is just generally being a bitch," Marcel said giving her the rundown.

"Tell me something I don't know," she agreed, rolling her eyes.

"If you're going to keep insulting me the least you can do is let me go to the toilet?" Sophie asked.

"Now why would I do that?"

"I don't know maybe so I don't pee in your courtyard." Marcel looked at the angry brunette knowing full well she'd follow through with her threat.

"Diego escort Sophie to the little girl's room," he ordered motioning for his minion to take her away. She briefly looked over at Katherine relaying her intentions to find Davina.

* * *

The Original siblings and Stefan drove towards the compound consumed with thoughts of their friends and loved ones who were holed up there with Marcel. Klaus and Elijah were particularly haunted by thoughts of Caroline and Katherine's capture and just how much they wanted to tear Marcel apart. 

"We'll get her back Elijah," Klaus said sincerely reading his brothers' thoughts. He'd never seen him this affected by a woman in their thousand years in existence. Although if Klaus was being truthful he felt exactly the same way when it came to Caroline.

"We'll get them back after I've ripped out that bastard's heart," Elijah growled.

"I couldn't think of a better way for him to leave this earth."

"Do you think after this is all over you could teach me that neat trick?" Stefan piped up from the backseat jealous of Elijah's badass move.

"Hey, I'll have you know I do a mean neck snap," Rebekah added. "Maybe I could do that a few times before you rip out his heart." She was beyond mad at this stage not to mention completely sick with worry over what he was doing to poor defenseless Matt.

"I'd just settle for a painful death I'm not too fussed about how it happens," Klaus mused. He couldn't believe that after everything he'd done for Marcel he was terrorizing them like this. Maybe Klaus had taught his young protégé too well. This was exactly the way Klaus would have acted out his revenge. He only wished that Marcel had a weakness they could exploit like he'd used Caroline and now Katherine against them. Then an idea came to him, something Klaus hadn't thought about before. Marcel's weakness was his ego and if he could use it correctly he might have just won this war.

"We may be outnumbered but the one thing we can mess with is Marcel's over-inflated ego."

"What exactly are you getting at, Klaus?" Stefan asked curiously.

"I mean we flatter him by way of distraction and I think our opening play should definitely involve a past lover who isn't over him," Klaus said looking in the rearview mirror at his sister. "I like to think of it as my back-up plan."

"Oh so I'm allowed to use my sexuality now it suits the situation," she balked. "Fine, watch and learn boys this is going to be a piece of cake."

* * *

"Are you really going to watch me pee?" Sophie asked Diego who was showing no signs of leaving her alone.

"I don't think Marcel would like me leaving you unsupervised," he deadpanned.

"You know I used to think you were gorgeous before you became Marcel's whipping boy," she said shaking her head.

"I'm no one's whipping boy," he scoffed.

"Well, whatever you are I really think we could have been hot together," she cooed, placing her hands on his chest and staring into his eyes her lips within inches of his. He seemed to be weighing up his options and Sophie hoped he wasn't thinking with his head. She knew it was definitely another part of his anatomy when he lowered his head and kissed her attacking her lips with fervor. She responded initially thinking about the things she did to get herself out of trouble.

When she knew he was deeply immersed in their kiss she reached her hands up and snapped his neck watching him fall to the ground. "Thanks Rebekah," she whispered pulling his body into the toilet and shutting the door behind her.

Sophie knew she needed to find Davina before Marcel noticed her missing. She found the back staircase and climbed it hoping it led to the bedroom. Luckily the majority of his minions were downstairs so she crept up the stairs relatively unnoticed ducking and weaving a few times when she saw a few stray figures. She reached the top spying a young guy and what looked like Davina in the top bedroom deep in conversation. She ran over knowing this was her last chance.

"Davina?" She hissed at the girl whose eyes widened upon seeing Sophie, grabbing hold of the guy's arm in shock.

"Stay away from me Sophie, I know you want me dead."

"Shhh Davina you have to listen to me it's not like that," she said trying to reason with her.

"Oh, so you don't want me to die so you can bring back Monique?"

"Of course I wanted to bring back Monique but do you blame me?" She implored. "She was my niece and your best friend Davina."

"I know and I never wanted her to die, I never wanted any of that to happen," she cried the tears welling in her eyes.

"You're upsetting her," Josh warned, defensive of his friend. "I suggest you leave otherwise I'll alert Marcel."

"Please let me explain," she begged. "Davina I didn't want that to happen either. Remember how I came to the cemetery to try and stop the harvest from happening?" She asked. "I was trying to save you all that night."

"Yes but now you want me dead."

"I don't and even if I did Agnes is dead so it's impossible now anyway."

"Agnes is dead?" Davina asked in disbelief.

"Yes, she's dead," she confirmed. "There's nothing to fear anymore the witches can't hurt you, Davina, you're free."

"Marcel lied to me," She replied angrily. "He made me come here because he said my life was in danger."

"Well, the only ones in danger right now are Caroline, Matt, and Katherine," Sophie said pointing downstairs.

"Katerina," she whispered. "I only went with Marcel because he said he'd protect her, I promised Elijah nothing would happen to her."

"Marcel lies about a lot of things Davina he can't be trusted."

"I need to save her, I can't let him get away with this." 

"Are you sure that's a good idea, Davina?" Josh asked, his concern obvious.

"I have to put things right Josh. Marcel has controlled me for too long," she promised looking at Sophie. "Now what are we waiting for let's liven up this party."

"You've created a monster," Josh said to Sophie shaking his head at the unfolding events.

"No, I think that was all Marcel's doing," she smiled thinking that maybe his empire was finally starting to unravel.


	9. The Rescue

**New Orleans, Louisiana**

"Marcel?" Rebekah purred walking into the compound. He looked up his dark eyes drinking in her appearance.

"Rebekah," he replied curtly. "Where are Klaus and Elijah, I seem to recall demanding all of the Mikaelsons be present tonight."

"Well, you know how frustrating those two can be," she said fluttering her eyelashes. Caroline and Sophie looked at each other not sure what was going on with the blonde Original. "If you must know I came here on my own to talk to you."

"What could we possibly have to discuss?" He balked. "Unless it's this human you seem to have taken a liking to for whatever reason." He smiled evilly pulling a very weak Matt towards him and drinking some more blood for fun. Rebekah had to physically stop herself from launching herself at Marcel and saving Matt from his clutches. She hated seeing him so wounded. Klaus was right, Marcel was going to pay.

"Why would I have any interest in the human?"

"Well you tell me, Rebekah, I have no idea what goes on in that weird head of yours." He laughed wiping his mouth as the excess blood oozed from his lips.

"He was just a fling. I'm sure you've had a few of those in your time Marcel," she said watching Matt's face drop feeling immediately bad but hoping he would understand.

"Well yes," he chuckled looking towards Sophie who was unimpressed, to say the least. "Although I think you were my favorite, as much as I'm loathed to admit it."

"How can you call what we had a fling?" She asked, moving towards him so she was standing within close proximity. "What we had was much more than that."

"Oh let me guess your brothers sent you ahead to try and sweet talk me?" He murmured in realization. "I should have known, the oldest trick in the book."

"They did no such thing, my brother's don't tell me what to do Marcel," she said bending down and caressing his cheek softly.

"Well I beg to differ but if you want to whisper sweet nothings in my ear darling you go right ahead," he grinned enjoying Matt's pained expression.

"I'd be more than willing to do that but how about some privacy then I can really show you how much I've missed you and your talents?" She whispered her breath tickling his ear softly placing a kiss just below it. Rebekah knew if there was a spot that drove Marcel crazy it was right there.

"Do you think I'm stupid Rebekah?' He laughed deviously. "You and I go up to the bedroom so what your brothers can swoop in here and save their girlfriends?"

"Well given how outnumbered they'd be in this situation," she said gesturing to his massive hoard of minions. "Do you really think they'd be that stupid?"

"Yes actually I do." Rebekah moved forward straddling him and brushing her lips against his, slowly at first but as she felt him respond the kiss only intensified. She really hoped Matt would forgive her for this. One thing Marcel hadn't counted on was the desire and feelings she'd ignite inside him. He pulled her towards him greedily moaning against her lips.

"Fine," he replied shortly his breath ragged. "Come with me, keep an eye on these four." He commanded Thierry and lifted her with him then stalked off towards the bedroom, his longing too strong to ignore.

"Here I was thinking someone draining my blood was painful," Matt groaned, obviously upset by the display he'd been forced to endure.

"Don't worry Matt it was all an act," Caroline whispered soothingly. "A damn good one I might add."

"I wouldn't kiss that cockroach if you paid me," Katherine shuddered lapsing into consciousness briefly.

"Are you okay?" Caroline asked.

"Just peachy," she mumbled opening her eyes briefly before closing them again.

"What the hell did that bitch do to you?" Sophie asked referring to Hayley.

"Oh you know slapped me, called me names, pulled my hair," she said offhandedly. "Enough about me did you get to Davina?"

"Yeah, I did. She was ready to rush out here and kick Marcel's ass to save you," Sophie relayed, looking to Katherine.

"So I guess the obvious question is why isn't she kicking his ass?" Caroline asked impatiently.

"She's really upset with Marcel so her powers are all over the place. I suggested she sit down and channel her energy first then come out and kick his ass."

"I can deal with that," Katherine laughed despite feeling like she was very close to death.

"Oh Marcel, where are you?" They heard a loud and unmistakable voice yell over the din. Suddenly a pack of his minions converged on Klaus, Caroline looked away unable to watch at first. She didn't need to worry as he picked them off one by one his enormous strength winning out. He looked over at Caroline and smiled so happy to finally lay eyes on her again. She smiled back tears of relief blurring her vision.

"How rude of our host to not welcome us properly," Elijah cried from the top balcony. Katherine looked up in her weary state a slight smile crossing her features. Elijah threw a few of his men off the balcony watching them fall to the ground with a loud thud.

"Caroline psst," Stefan whispered pulling at her vervain ropes.

"Boy am I glad to see you," she grinned at his familiar face, once she was freed he busied himself untying Sophie.

"My hero," she joked giving him a lopsided smile. Even with all the commotion, Caroline smiled at their obvious chemistry as she tugged at Matt's restraints.

"Well, I try," he replied blushing slightly distracted by Sophie. "I'll free Katherine and then we need to get out of here before all hell breaks loose."

"We can't go yet, what about Elijah?" Katherine moaned at him as he began to untie her.

"I think Elijah is just fine," Matt smiled tiredly watching the Original remove multiple hearts at once. Stefan ushered them towards the exit not noticing Caroline had fallen behind worried about Klaus. She looked around the compound unable to see him anymore as the fighting only intensified.

"Going somewhere so soon?" Tyler hissed before grabbing her and leading her away towards the back of the compound. Caroline looked at Tyler barely recognizing her ex-boyfriend with that menacing look in his eyes.

"This isn't you, Tyler," she uttered, trying to appeal to his conscience.

"You don't even know me, Caroline," he spat, pushing her up against the wall roughly.

"How can you say that we dated for a long time Tyler, we loved each other."

"I thought we already covered this Caroline," he tutted. "Love just gets you into trouble. I mean look at your boyfriend out there, he's come here to his death all for you." Caroline felt her stomach flip at the mention of Klaus.

"I think he's more than holding his own," she shot back desperate to get away from her ex and see that Klaus was okay.

"I think you have way too much faith in him," he said shaking his head. "I really thought you were smarter than that Caroline."

"Well, I'd trust him more than you any day," she growled. "So now that you've got me what exactly are you planning?" He looked at her slightly confused. "Oh what you have no plan? Let me guess you need Marcel here to tell you what to do." She noticed the anger flashing in his eyes worried she might have taken it too far.

"I know exactly what I'm going to do Caroline, kill what's most important to your beloved Klaus." He moved forward and began to choke her. As her air supply ran out and the blackness overtook her Caroline knew things weren't going to end well.

* * *

"Stefan stop!" Sophie cried as she looked behind her noticing in all the confusion that the others weren't behind them anymore.

"I can't see them." Stefan looked around desperately trying to place them in the mess of bodies and fighting. "Great I had one job to do and couldn't even manage that," he muttered, running back into the crowd and sinking his teeth into the first vampire who got in his way. Another ran up to him in retaliation earning a neck snap for his trouble. He didn't notice another approaching him from behind stake in hand; Sophie watched the unfolding scene like it was playing in slow motion.

As he raised the stake to Stefan's turned back Sophie cried out his name and launched herself on the vampire's back hitting and slapping him with everything she had. Stefan looked around in absolute shock his mouth agape. He lunged forward and grabbed the stake driving it through the vampire's heart and watching him crumble. Stefan pulled Sophie into his arms before she hit the ground.

"I guess thanks are in order."

"No the thanks are all mine," he murmured loving the feeling of the feisty witch in his arms. He reluctantly put her down realizing he had more pressing matters. "We're never going to find them."

"I think you're right," she replied her brow furrowed trying to think of a solution. "We need to get to Davina, I know where she is."

"No Sophie we need to help the others," he said obviously torn about what to do.

"Trust me Stefan, Marcel's first thought will be finding Davina to use against Klaus.If we get to her first we might have a chance to save everyone." He nodded as she led him away sick with worry for his friends.

* * *

As soon as the Mikaelsons had crashed the party Marcel had sprung into action annoyed that yet again his needs had distracted him from the job at hand. He jumped up and ran toward the bedroom door, not before Rebekah intercepted him leaning against his sole exit.

"Going somewhere loverboy?" She smiled at him devilishly. "I mean you haven't even put your shirt back on yet." She gestured towards his bare chest.

"I bet you think you're pretty clever Rebekah," he shot back.

"Yes I guess I am," she grinned. "Now how do you want to do this?"

"You won't kill me. Far too much has transpired between us for that."

"Oh please," she scoffed, feeling slightly distracted. Damn Marcel for having that effect on her. She thought she'd done well to resist his charms earlier but his close proximity was definitely messing with her head. She didn't love him but he certainly knew how to stir up the desire within her.

"Always so transparent," he said tracing his hand along her neck and across her chest. "You know there's still time for you to come over to the winning side."

"Last time I checked we were the ones who can't be killed," she said finally pushing him away wondering what the hell had come over her for that brief moment. She decided to blame it on temporary insanity.

"Well yes that's true but what about Matt?" He grinned knowingly.

"Over my dead body," she growled, worried what he had in store for him and turning to leave the room.

"Okay, you asked for it." He produced one of the daggers he'd stolen and plunged it into her chest. She whimpered slightly from the effects then fell forward as her whole body began to turn grey.

"Leave her alone," Matt cried racing into the room taking Marcel by surprise and falling off balance.

"I'm so scared," he joked, pretending to quake in fear. "What exactly are you going to do to me, human?" Matt gulped loudly realizing just what he'd gotten himself into.

* * *

"Going somewhere?" Hayley asked watching Katherine attempting to limp away.

"Well I was trying but you have this habit of always getting in my way," she murmured barely able to speak, let alone run.

"It's nothing personal I just don't really like you," she drawled pulling her backwards and yanking at her hair again,

"Ow! Yes it certainly doesn't seem personal," she said sarcastically. "Do you think you could possibly stop pulling my hair? I'd like at least some of it left."

"I suppose I could concentrate my energies on killing you instead if you'd prefer Katherine?" She smiled sweetly pushing her onto the floor and standing over her body.

"Please go right ahead, put me out of my misery," she groaned in pain. Hayley looked down at her almost disappointed she wasn't even trying to fight back.

"Well if that's what you want," she replied gleefully picking up a nearby weapon and waving it over her head.

"Do that and I'll kill you myself," Elijah said his tone calm and even as usual. Hayley looked over with her wide brown eyes annoyed by the interruption.

"I should have known anywhere the doppelganger seems to go you follow like a hopeless puppy dog. She doesn't even seem to like you that much."

"Well I did something fairly unforgivable so I don't really blame her," he said sadly looking down at the helpless woman. "Although I love her so much I'm hoping she'll find it in her heart to forgive me."

"Yeah, you swan around pretending to be this honourable person but instead deceive unsuspecting women along the way," she spat thinking about her own experiences with him.

"Although you were an ass, Elijah, I think I'll forgive you," Katherine whispered from the floor making his heart swell.

"Oh isn't this just too sweet," Hayley cried raising the weapon once again and aiming straight for Katherine, Elijah yelling out for her to stop.

* * *

"I should have killed you when I had the chance, mate," Klaus growled approaching Tyler as he strangled the life out of his one true love. He was so angry he could barely see straight.

As soon as he'd entered the compound his main concern had been Caroline. She'd smiled at him with such love and hope, a look he wouldn't forget easily. As he'd distracted Marcel's men he noticed Stefan freeing her and breathed a sigh of relief until he'd found Tyler Lockwood trying to kill her with his bare hands.

"Maybe you should have done it given I'm about to kill the person you love the most," he threatened, watching her slump against the wall almost unconscious.

"This is the girl you supposedly love but you'd prefer to kill her just to get to me? That's messed up," he hissed trying to get closer without alarming Tyler who was clearly crazy and capable of anything.

"Yes is that so hard to believe?" He laughed maniacally. "You've done a lot worse than that Klaus, remember my mother?"

"Maybe but I would never hurt Caroline, unlike some people I actually know the difference between love and hate."

"I did before you came along and ruined my life, just like I'm about to ruin yours," he growled, producing a stake and aiming it at her heart.

"No!" Klaus cried knocking it out of his hand before he could plunge it into her chest. His cry of fear alerted a group of vampires who approached him before he could grab Tyler who ran off into the night like the coward he was.

Klaus fought them all desperate to get to Caroline and see how she was. He removed one's heart, snapped another's neck and plunged the stake Tyler had tried to use in the other's chest with such force it went all the way through to the other side.

He ran towards Caroline who was slumped against the wall unconscious. He knelt down and gathered her in his arms stroking her hair lovingly. Klaus knew it might take a while for her to come to and that he should really find Marcel and take back what was rightfully his but for some reason, he was rooted to the spot unable to take his eyes off Caroline. Klaus suddenly realised that he didn't care about this war anymore, he cared about Caroline. He just wanted to know she was going to be okay so stayed there rocking her gently in his arms and waiting for her to wake up and send him one of her beautiful smiles.

* * *

"Why don't you pick on someone your own size?" Davina cried watching Marcel torment Matt mercilessly. 

"Davina honey, I was just about to come and find you," he said relinquishing Matt and watching him fall to the ground passed out from all the trauma. After he'd stormed into the room to save Rebekah, Marcel decided he'd had enough and was just about to kill the human when Davina and Josh burst in taking him by surprise.

"What so you could just use me again?" She scoffed sick of his excuses.

"Look I don't know what they've told you sweetheart but it's all lies. I've been the only one to protect you from those evil witches," he promised, trying to envelop her in his embrace. Josh stood between them his expression serious. "Last time I checked you did what I said," he growled looking at his servant.

"How did I miss what a bully you are. Oh, that's right you were far too busy manipulating me. I know about the witches Marcel, I know Agnes is dead." He looked at her realising he'd been caught out.

"Davina I don't know who told you that but it's all lies."

"Oh really?" She baulked. "You'd know all about that given you do it so well."

"I'm telling you that's what they want you to think, Davina. They're just trying to break us up."

"And the lies keep coming," Sophie said overhearing their conversation. She and Stefan had been trying to find Davina and stumbled upon them by chance. Stefan ran over to Matt to see if he was okay.

"I knew it must have been you, Sophie." he spat. "I can't believe you're going to believe her over me."

"Honestly I don't really know who to believe right now," she cried in confusion, the lights flickering as her powers faltered slightly. "Where's Katerina?"

"Why do you care about her all of a sudden, I mean you barely know her?" Marcel asked.

"She cares about me unlike you. You promised she'd be okay but then you took her prisoner." 

"Oh please, I've been the one looking after you for all this time, not some doppelganger who just breezed into town," he shouted his temper rising with every word.

"Yes because keeping Davina locked up in a church attic away from everyone else is looking after her." Sophie interrupted unable to believe the pathetic justifications for his behaviour.

"Stop it!" Davina cried clearly upset by the unfolding events. The lights blew sending sparks flying and creating confusion as the room plunged into darkness. Sophie ran over to comfort Davina who was hysterical by this stage.

"Davina it's going to be okay," she soothed, holding the girl in her arms as Josh looked on concerned for his friend.

"Looks like Marcel has managed to escape again," Josh said noticing his absence.

"I'm sorry." Davina sobbed. "I'm just so upset I can't control myself."

"It's okay Davina you've helped more than you know," Stefan comforted her gesturing towards Matt who was slowly regaining consciousness.

"Rebekah!" Matt's first words rung out making them look around at the grey figure lying in the corner, the dagger protruding from her body. Sophie let Josh comfort Davina and ran over pulling out the dagger. As the colour slowly returned to her body they sat in silence trying to plan their next move against Marcel.

* * *

Elijah watched Hayley trying to kill Katerina, his protective instincts kicking in as he pushed her away with such force she rebounded against the nearby wall but that was the least of his worries. Elijah pulled Katherine up so her head was in his lap and began to caress her face trying to rouse her from her unconscious state.

"Katerina please come back to me," he pleaded not liking the look of her ashen face. She stirred slightly her eyes fluttering open to look into his brown ones.

"Elijah?"

"Yes, it's me, sweetheart," he answered, his voice full of love. "You're going to be okay, we just need to find Davina and then we'll get you better," he soothed wishing more than believing it to be true. Elijah knew time was running out but he wasn't going to stop until he'd done everything in his power to save her.

"She's dying," Hayley whispered in realisation interrupting their moment.

"That's none of your business," he growled. "If I was you I'd keep my mouth shut given how close I am to killing you right now."

"You wouldn't dare, I mean I am pregnant with child," she said confidently. "I seem to recall you being quite protective of me and this little baby not that long ago."

"Well, that was when I thought the baby belonged to Niklaus and was a Mikaelson."

"So you know then?" She asked curiously. "I suppose it was only a matter of time."

"You know I really couldn't care less about the paternity of your bastard," he cried gathering Katherine in his arms about to go in search of Davina.

"Watch who you're calling a bastard," Tyler warned cornering him.

"Oh so you're the father, I really should have known. Now as much as I love a good soap opera I have better things to do with my time." He attempted to leave as Tyler advanced upon him.

"I didn't say you could leave," Tyler countered.

"Oh, really big man?" He chuckled thinking Tyler was either really stupid or had a death wish. "You have no idea who you're messing with." His eyes flickered towards Hayley who nodded in agreement. He seemed to falter obviously not sure about his next move.

Elijah pushed past him noting the fear in his eyes, obviously afraid of losing his heart right from his chest. "If I were you two I'd run as far away as possible because once Niklaus gets wind of this you're both as good as dead." He walked off hoping like hell his young witch was around to heal Katerina.

* * *

"Klaus?" Caroline asked as she came to watching his face come into focus.

"Yes, sweetheart it's me," he grinned in relief happy to hear the melodic tones of her voice.

"What happened?" She asked disillusioned.

"Well after Marcel kidnapped you, Tyler tried to kill you."

"Wow, it's certainly been an eventful day," she commented, smiling at him. "I definitely have the headache to prove it."

"We'll get you home soon okay?"

"Where's Marcel now?"

"I don't really know," he said truthfully, stroking her face affectionately and never wanting to be apart from her again.

"But you came here to kill Marcel and take back New Orleans?" She said in confusion. "Why are you here with me?"

"There's nowhere else I'd rather be love."

"But why?" She asked in disbelief.

"What do you mean why?"

"I know how important revenge is to you Klaus so excuse me if I'm a little confused to find you here cradling me while he gets away."

"I suppose it was but seeing you almost killed a few times this week has certainly put things into perspective," he said knowingly.

"I have no idea what you're talking about. Maybe those attempts at my life have killed a few precious brain cells," she babbled in true Caroline form.

"I love you, Caroline," he interrupted even though the sound of her rambling would never get old to him. "I've always loved you."

"You love me?" She squeaked sitting upright and feeling slightly lightheaded. From what she wasn't exactly sure now.

"That's just what I said," he reiterated. "Although I can say it again if you like."

"You love me?" She repeated.

"Yes, Caroline I'm madly, truly and deeply in love with you. Even if you do infuriate and worry me constantly."

"What about Marcel?"

"No I don't love Marcel, he's not really my type," he teased feeling increasingly self-conscious she hadn't returned his feelings.

"That's not what I meant," she mumbled, nudging him playfully. "I thought you cared more about exacting revenge on him than me." Klaus placed his finger under her chin and lifted it upwards so her blue eyes were looking straight into his.

"I don't know where you got a silly idea like that," he said and she immediately felt stupid for believing Marcel. "I would take you any day over that."

"You would?"

"Yes love I would," he replied sincerely. "Well if you want me too that is." She noticed a look of discomfort in his eyes and immediately felt bad for holding out on him for so long.

"I do want you," she smiled leaning in closer so that her forehead was against his. "And I love you too by the way." He exhaled at hearing the words he'd been waiting for all this time.

"Glad to hear it, love." He grinned capturing his lips with hers. After their kiss the other night Klaus didn't think it could get much better but he was wrong. He licked her lips slowly. She pulled him closer nestling her fingers in his curls and playfully nipped at the corners of his mouth as their kisses deepened, his tongue plunging into her mouth and exploring her warmth. Klaus lifted her onto his lap so she was straddling him and ran his hands through her silky waves groaning against her lips. He'd dreamed about this moment for far too long and nothing was going to stop him now. A loud scream pierced the air and they broke apart like startled animals.

"That sounded suspiciously like your sister," Caroline observed trying to contain her racing heart.

"She always knows when to ruin a moment," he joked kissing her on the nose. "I suppose we should really see if she's okay."

"How thoughtful of you," she teased standing up shakily. "We need to find Marcel anyway."

"I thought you didn't really care?"

"No that was you, I want to kick his ass for kidnapping me and don't even get me started on what I want to do to Hayley then Tyler," she threatened, making him smile.

"Now that's my girl," he chuckled pulling her closer as they walked towards the noise.

* * *

Between the brothers, they'd killed their way through the majority of Marcel's men and the ones that were left had run away in fear of their lives. Caroline and Klaus crept up the stairs and found their way to the bedroom noticing Rebekah throwing a tantrum her screams reverberating around the compound.

"Always the dramatic one aren't you sister?" Klaus drawled as they entered the room. "Well, you'd be angry too if Marcel had daggered you," she muttered, rubbing at the spot he'd driven the knife into her chest. "I'm just glad I had Matt here to save me." She smiled at the blonde relieved he was okay.

"Well, I wouldn't go that far," Matt huffed, hating the fact he had no powers whatsoever.

"Care, I'm so glad you're okay," Stefan said pulling her into his embrace. Klaus watched them realising his jealousy had finally faded because he knew she was finally his and he hers.

"Well, everything seems to be okay now," he said looking at Sophie, Davina, Josh, and Stefan. "Where's Marcel?"

"Well he managed to escape but I'll find him don't worry," Davina puffed angrily.

"Davina you need to calm down otherwise your powers are useless," Sophie warned.

"So has anyone seen Elijah or Katherine?" Caroline asked hoping they were okay thinking how terrible she looked earlier.

"We're here," Elijah said walking into the room Katherine nestled in his arms.

"Oh, Katerina." Davina moaned stroking her hair lovingly. "I'm so sorry Elijah, Marcel promised he'd look after her for me, although I should have known better than to trust that compulsive liar."

"It's not your fault," Elijah said warmly placing her softly on the bed. "I brought some spells with me, hopefully, one will work before it's too late." He pulled out the paper from his suit jacket pocket as Davina busied herself with the task at hand.

"What's wrong with her Elijah?" Stefan asked the concern evident in his voice.

"After she became human she began to age rapidly and if we don't find the right spell to halt or reverse the ageing process she'll die," he whispered looking at her lying practically lifeless on the bed.

"It's okay Elijah we'll help her," Sophie reassured him. "Maybe two witches will be better than one." She sat on the bed and began to help Davina with the spell.

"It's going to be okay brother," Rebekah said placing her hand affectionately on his shoulder. He cleared his throat nervously feeling awkward with all the attention.

"So we don't know where Marcel is, how about Tyler?" Caroline asked changing the subject.

"Tyler is here?" Matt asked rubbing his sore head.

"I think I'd remember someone trying to kill me," Caroline growled thinking just how much she hated her psycho ex-boyfriend.

"He tried to kill you?" Stefan asked incredulously. "I thought he was just angry not severely unhinged."

"I saw Tyler and Hayley," Elijah muttered his gaze never leaving Katherine.

"You saw Hayley too, when?" Klaus asked.

"Just before, although I have a feeling they're getting as far away from this place as possible."

"You just let them go?"

"Well, I'm sorry if I had other things on my mind Niklaus," Elijah snapped. "Anyway, I told them you'd hunt them down and kill them if that's any consolation."

"I guess I can live with that," Klaus muttered annoyed he wouldn't be able to exact his revenge on the hybrid just yet. 

"Well I have to say I'm slightly annoyed about it," Matt commented and they all looked at him in surprise. "Oh come on like you all weren't dying to know about Hayley's mysterious baby daddy."

"Actually he has a point, I guess it's something we'll never know," Stefan said regretfully. "My money was on Professor Shane."

"Really?" Rebekah asked. "Although it's an outside chance I was going for little Gilbert."

"Ew." Caroline shrieked, thinking of poor Jeremy in her clutches.

"Well you'll be happy to know his identity is no longer a secret," Elijah murmured still watching Katherine intently. They all looked over at him in shock. 

"Well don't keep us waiting brother," Klaus huffed in suspense.

"Tyler Lockwood." They all gasped not seeing what was right in front of them all the time.

"I pity that poor child with them as parents." Stefan joked. "Well at least that's one mystery solved. Now to save Katherine."

"Oh Klaus don't tell me you're hiding from me now," Marcel singsonged from the floor of the compound. He rushed to the window noticing him and some of his remaining minions lying in wait.

"I need to go out there," Davina said torn by her competing priorities.

"No Davina stay here and save Katherine," he instructed. "If Marcel wants me that's who he's going to get." He went to leave the bedroom before Caroline intercepted him her eyes filled with fear.

"Be careful," she whispered cupping his cheeks affectionately.

"Aren't I always, love?" He replied warmly placing a lingering kiss on her lips. "I am the most powerful creature on the planet after all. Now it's time to finish this once and for all."


	10. The Grand Finale

**New Orleans, Louisiana - October 31: (13 months later)**

"You are not going out in that outfit missy," Elijah said taking in Davina's short black dress.

"Aw come on Elijah it's Halloween, I'm supposed to be a cat," she pouted. "Josh is going as a mouse, get it?"

"Since when do cats wear black belts?"

"This is actually a dress," she shot back attempting to pull it down as far as she possibly could given its stretchy material.

"I don't care what it is Davina; you're not wearing that out." Davina regarded him closely knowing that he wasn't going to budge.

"Why don't you wear a sheet, you know be a ghost."

"She's not five years old Elijah." A voice called out walking into the room. Elijah looked up the biggest smile gracing his face.

"No, but she's also not going out in that poor excuse for a dress," he smiled pulling her towards him and placing a chaste kiss on her temple.

"You see Katerina understands," Davina argued hands on hips.

"Ah no, you don't," Katherine replied wiggling her fingers at the teenager. "I never said that."

"Ha!" Elijah said poking out his tongue cheekily.

"That's mature Elijah," Katherine said shaking her head in his direction. "You're not wearing that or a ghost outfit but I'm sure we can think of something nice too sweetie."

"Fine," Davina conceded poking her tongue out at Elijah before walking out of the room.

"You spoil her," he chided, turning around to face Katherine.

"Maybe a little," she admitted, looping her arms around his neck and drawing him closer. "She's been through a lot, including missing out on a proper childhood. I like that she can do normal things like go out on Halloween."

"You're right, but don't think that means I'm going to let her traipse around in that top and….." He trailed off before Katherine cut him off with her lips. He moaned the feeling of her smooth lips on his sending him into the usual frenzy. After a few drawn-out moments, he reluctantly pulled away. "Why is it that every time I try to give my opinion you kiss me?"

"Don't tell me you're complaining?" She asked raising her eyebrows curiously.

"I don't think I'd ever complain about my fiancé kissing me," he smiled pulling her in for another deep kiss.

"Mmmm I love when you call me your fiancé," she cooed, nuzzling her nose against his when they'd finally parted.

"Yes it never gets old does it?" He grinned squeezing her tightly. "I, for one, was absolutely shocked when you said yes."

"Why?"

"Well, you've always been so independent, not to mention ridiculously stubborn," he said earning a glare from her. "I thought you wouldn't say yes just because I wanted you to say it."

"I have to admit the thought did cross my mind, but I think this marriage thing might be okay," Katherine agreed.

"Well, I'm glad considering we're getting married in less than a week."

"Yes, we are." She beamed. "It's only taken us what, hundreds of years?"

"About that but finally we'll be together for good, with nothing to stop us," he smiled. "You'll be a wife as well as a mother," Elijah said nudging her playfully.

"What does that mean?"

"Oh come on don't tell me you don't love being a mother to Davina."

"Maybe," she admitted. "I mean it's like my very own doll I can look after and dress up."

"I think Davina means a lot more to you than that." Katherine nodded thinking about their history.

"Well, she did save my life," she murmured, thinking back to that night in the compound.

"She did and because of her spell I can look forward to spending infinity with you as my wife." He said warmly thinking that because of Davina's spell to save her Katherine was able to become a vampire again.

**_13 months earlier….._ **

_"Okay now we need to place the coins around her head and chant this verse three times," Davina said her hands shaking as she tried reading through the spell._

_"It's okay." Sophie soothed placing her hand reassuringly over the young girl's hand. "We'll save her."_

_"I'm glad you're so confident. I just can't seem to concentrate." Sophie looked around the room at the crowd around them watching their every move. "Okay, you five out," she instructed pointing towards Rebekah, Caroline, Stefan, Josh, and Matt._

_"Talk about feeding us to the wolves," Matt muttered._

_"Last time I checked you had three vampires and an Original with you, I think you'll be okay," Sophie shot back sarcastically earning a dirty look from the blonde._

_"Okay out everyone," Rebekah conceded. "Keep your eyes peeled." The room descended into much-needed silence as they left the room._

_"Are you okay Elijah?" Davina asked looking at him seriously._

_"I will be," he said nervously. "I know you can do this Davina." She nodded turning around and taking Sophie's hand to start the spell._

_After three attempts the spell still hadn't worked. Davina was frustrated because she knew her powers were stronger than that. But with everything happening she was clearly distracted. How could Marcel do that to her? He never really cared obviously and was just pretending the whole time. Sophie looked at her sympathetically obviously knowing what she was thinking._

_"Sometimes things don't work out like we'd want them to Davina, it's okay," she whispered squeezing her hand. Davina looked at poor Katherine lying there helplessly as tears sprung to her eyes._

_"Davina," his deep voice reverberated from behind. She couldn't look him in the eye at first her guilt was that great. She knew how much Elijah loved Katerina and it just didn't seem fair. "Davina." He repeated and this time she looked up her vision blurry from the tears. "You have done your best. Thank you for that." She shook her head thinking this wasn't the way it was supposed to be._

_"I haven't Elijah, Katerina should be awake."_

_"You have," he said placing his hands on her shoulders his voice trembling. "Katerina would have been so pleased that you tried."_

_"It's not enough, it can't end like this," she cried noticing the tears forming in his eyes._

_"It's okay Davina," Elijah murmured his eyes watering. He was usually so reserved with his feelings but his devastation was obvious. "Katerina will always be my greatest love and I'm thankful that I had her in my life and in my heart."_

_"Well, that's good to hear given I don't plan on going anywhere," A raspy voice said making them all look over in surprise._

_"Katerina," Elijah said in amazement his face breaking into the biggest smile. "You're awake." Davina grinned._

_"Thank you, Davina." She smiled gratefully as Sophie helped her up from the bed. "You should know it's pretty hard to get rid of me." Elijah rushed over enveloping her in his arms and squeezing her tightly. "You don't need to hold me so tight."_

_"Yes I do," Elijah murmured in her ear. "And no matter how much you fight I don't plan on ever letting you go again."_

_"I think I can live with that." She smiled placing her hands on his wet cheeks and pulling him closer. She brushed her lips against his softly at first savoring the moment they'd both been waiting for. He deepened the kiss his tongue finding her warmth._

_"_ _Ahem," Sophie said a minute later feeling guilty for interrupting. "Sorry to interrupt this moment but if you hadn't noticed there are a few bad guys out there trying to kill us. It might, you know, be handy to have an original on hand."_

_"Of course," Elijah smiled briefly at Katherine before returning to his usual self. "See you soon," he said kissing her quickly on the lips before walking out the door to exact his revenge._

**November 1**

"You do realize that babies don't just stop crying right?" Caroline groaned half asleep.

"I realize that Caroline," Klaus growled turning over in their bed and facing her flashing his deep blue eyes in her direction.

"Well if you realize that why aren't you in the nursery right now?" She shot back smartly. "It is your turn after all."

"Have I mentioned how much I love your sarcasm?"

"Not lately, but you know I love hearing how much you love me," she giggled as he began to tickle her mercilessly. "Klaus there's other pressing matters if you couldn't hear the noise coming from the intercom."

"Alright but I have some unfinished business with you when I get back," he laughed climbing out of bed. Caroline watched him saunter away, his snug-fitting, grey boxers making her want to attack him.

Caroline realized early on in their relationship that she couldn't get enough of him and that was an obvious sign given their healthy sex life. It wasn't just the desire either, Caroline had never been as deeply in love as she was right now. Klaus had turned out to be a complete surprise, in a good way. Everyone knew Klaus's tough side but it was only Caroline who really saw his other side, well her and Hope. She never imagined he could be so loving and considerate but he'd proven her wrong and she couldn't be happier.

"Shhh gorgeous girl." She heard him say his voice floating through the intercom. She continued to cry his words having little effect on a grisly Hope. "Shhh, what's there to cry about sweetie? I mean you have me as your father which is really enough said." Caroline let out a laugh thinking modesty was never his strong suit. "Not to mention the most beautiful mother in the world." Caroline grinned unable to hide her happiness. "Okay obviously talking about your parents doesn't work," he said obviously trying to think of something else to do. "How about I sing then?"

Caroline jumped out of bed realizing this was too good an opportunity to pass up. She crept down the hallway and peered around the corner, the sight before Caroline making her entire insides turn to mush. "Shhh." He was standing in the corner of the room looking down lovingly at his beautiful daughter, cradling Hope in his arms. Just when it couldn't get any cuter he began to sing softly.

_"Hush little baby don't say a word. Papa's gonna buy you a mockingbird. And if that mockingbird won't sing, Papa's gonna buy you a diamond ring. And if that diamond ring turns brass, Papa's gonna buy you a looking glass. And if that looking glass gets broke, Papa's gonna buy you a billy goat. And if that billy goat won't pull, Papa's gonna buy you a cart and bull. And if that cart and bull fall down. You'll still be the sweetest little baby in town."_

Caroline couldn't believe they had managed to get to this point after everything that transpired a year earlier with Marcel, Tyler, and Hayley.

_13 months earlier…_

_"Be careful," Caroline whispered cupping his cheeks affectionately._

_"Aren't I always love?" Klaus replied warmly placing a lingering kiss on her lips. "I am the most powerful creature on earth after all. Now it's time to finish this once and for all." He stalked out his resolve even stronger than before._

_He would get rid of Marcel, and take back New Orleans with his queen by his side. The news of the baby's paternity had hit him hard not that he'd admit that to anyone. Deep down he'd been looking forward to being a father and Klaus realized that would never happen now. He balled up his fists, his anger only spurring him on._

_"Well look who finally decided to come out of hiding," Marcel exclaimed upon seeing Klaus on the balcony in the compound._

_"I wasn't hiding Marcel; you know that's not my style," he smirked sarcastically. "Now where were we? That's right I was about to kill you." He lunged over the balcony landing on the ground in one swift move._

_"I think you need to work on your math skills, Klaus," Marcel said gesturing towards the hoard of seething vampires behind him._

_"Numbers were never really my thing," he shot back launching himself at Marcel impatiently wanting things to be over so he could be with Caroline. They began to fight, landing blow after blow on each other, the blood beginning to flow from their injuries. Klaus couldn't believe it had come to this given everything he'd done for Marcel over the years. Sensing an Original victory, Marcel's minions converged upon him and Klaus knew he was in trouble. Maybe he really did need to work on his math. At least he couldn't die that was one thing._

_As his minions surrounded him Klaus noticed a silver dagger in Marcel's hand realizing his plans. If they managed to hold him down Klaus knew he'd be sentenced to life daggered and in a box._

_"When do I get my turn?" Rebecca pouted appearing from nowhere and making everyone stop._

_"This isn't your fight Rebekah." Klaus managed to cry out even in pain._

_"Damn straight it's my fight. Nobody daggers me and gets away with it."_

_"You always did know how to hold a grudge sweetheart." Marcel laughed waving the silver dagger in her face. "I'd be happy to finish where I left off."_

_"Not bloody likely," Elijah called out from behind the throng of vampires. "I've been gone for ages, can't believe you're still alive."_

_"Am I supposed to be scared?" Marcel said obviously not afraid to bait three Originals._

_"Well, you're obviously just as dumb as when we hooked up," Sophie drawled with Davina by her side. "You might want to add two witches to that tally."_

_"And some vampires," Stefan shouted next to Caroline and Josh. Klaus looked up at her his heart lurching, he never wanted Caroline to get involved._

_"Hey what about the humans?" Matt asked his arm securely around Katherine. They all looked at him and shook their heads._

_"Looks like it's quality over quantity Marcel," Klaus said his smile only getting bigger. "Do you want to rethink your little strategy?"_

_"I'm not afraid." He balked, although his eyes said differently._ _"We can take you." His minions suddenly didn't look so confident. Klaus could feel the wind begin to blow through the compound picking up speed as it swirled around them just as the lights began to flicker._

_Klaus looked up noticing Davina was lending a helping hand. The wind became stronger the glass lamps around them smashing from the pressure causing sparks to fly before they were plunged into complete darkness. Sensing defeat the hoard dispersed running in different directions to avoid the impending doom. Marcel stood still his surprise evident. Klaus took his opportunity and lunged at him managing to disarm him knocking him to the ground. Rebekah, Elijah, and Klaus surrounded him ready to pounce._

_"Go on kill me then," he spat._

_"I don't think you're worth it," Elijah said shrugging his shoulders. "But I'll divert to Niklaus and Rebekah on this one."_

_"I could think of an even better punishment," Rebekah said looking at Klaus who was nodding obviously aware of what she meant._

_"The garden," he said shortly as they pulled him up and walked towards the cellar._

_"Not the garden," he hollered, trying to get away._

_"I think that's quite fitting," Klaus said. "It will give you time to think about what you've done for the next hundred or maybe a thousand years."_

_Caroline, Stefan, Josh, Katherine, Sophie, Matt, and Davina looked on knowing that the war was finally over, Klaus had reclaimed New Orleans. The witches would be able to practice magic, the vampires would have a new leader and the humans would be left alone to live their lives._

**_Six months later…._ **

_"Have I told you how much I love you lately?" Klaus asked holding her hand as they walked through the dark New Orleans Street. Klaus had taken her out to Nola, an eatery nestled in the French Quarter for their six month anniversary and they were on their way home._

_Over the past six months, Caroline had settled in at the compound and had transferred her studies to the University of New Orleans. Caroline never imagined her life would have turned out this way but she was happier than she'd ever been. Not only did she have her studies and Klaus but she also had a great group of friends. Stefan had decided to stay on for Sophie, Matt for Rebekah and of course Davina, Elijah, and Katherine the ready-made family._

_"No, but you can tell me again," she giggled, nudging him playfully._

_"How about I show you instead." He smiled leaning in closer brushing his lips against hers and combing his hands through her silky hair. She looped her hands around his neck and pulled him flush against her. Klaus moaned at their close contact thinking they really needed to get home soon otherwise he might just take her on the public street._

_"Mmmm, you definitely showed me," she murmured against his lips. "If that's just the preview then I really want to see the show."_

_"Well I don't want to give anything away but I can promise there will be fireworks," he offered, raising his eyebrows suggestively._

_"What are we waiting for then?" She smiled giving him a lingering kiss before pulling him up the street towards the compound._

_As they approached they could hear faint whimpering. Klaus and Caroline looked at each other not sure of the source. As they neared the front door they could see a cream bassinette and realized the noise was coming from there. Caroline peered in at the gorgeous little girl with big brown eyes, her skin slightly red from crying._

_"Who is this beautiful little girl?" Caroline asked. "Those brown eyes look awfully familiar." Klaus rummaged around the bassinette finding a blue envelope with his name on it. He opened it reading the cursive aloud for her benefit._

_"Klaus, I know after everything I put you through I don't deserve any favors but this is my daughter Hope. A daughter you once thought was yours. Even though you won't admit it I know you were looking forward to being a father. Please look after Hope for me and give her the home I can't. Hayley ."_

_"What does she mean by give her the home she can't?" Caroline asked curiously._

_"Well, they have been on the run from me since leaving New Orleans," he said looking down at the little girl. "She didn't mention Tyler though."_

_"I wouldn't be surprised if he left them, Tyler has always been selfish," Caroline muttered thinking about what she ever saw in him._

_"Well he won't get too far I have my men on the lookout."_

_"Do you think she's doing this so you'll leave her alone?" Caroline asked._

_"It wouldn't surprise me," he said as Hope latched onto his little finger and began to giggle._

_"Looks like you're a natural," Caroline observed putting her arm around him. "I can't believe Hayley would just abandon her baby like that and all to save her own skin."_

_"You can't believe that?" He asked incredulously._

_"Well maybe I can but there's no way I'd ever leave my baby." Klaus noticed her sad expression._

_"You would have made a wonderful mother."_

_"I guess we'll never know," she murmured, her eyes firmly trained on little Hope._

_"I felt the same way after I found out she wasn't mine. Maybe this is our shot at a second chance_ _"?_

_Are you serious?" She asked inhaling sharply._

_"I know it's not something we've ever talked about before but why not?"_

_"I'm g_ _ame if you are." She smiled. "Little Hope needs to know someone loves her." She squeezed his hand excited for their future together._

**November 3**

"I can't believe you still don't like my gumbo," Sophie grumbled, throwing her hands up in the air in frustration. Since Stefan had moved to New Orleans full time she'd tried everything but he wouldn't budge. They were in the kitchen at Rousseau's while Sophie prepped for lunch service.

"Hey, I can't help that I don't like gumbo. Give it to Matt you know how much he loves it."

"Yes but there's only so much Rebekah I can take," she joked.

"Agreed," he chuckled catching her by surprise and pulling her towards him and placing a chaste kiss on her lips. "I may not like your gumbo but I most definitely like you."

"Oh, you like me do you?"

"Okay, I suppose I love you," he replied rolling his eyes earning a playful slap from his girlfriend.

"That's so kind of you," she grinned holding onto him tightly. Sophie had never let herself fall for anyone but Stefan Salvatore had to enter her life and throw it into complete disarray, not that she was complaining. They had been living together for about six months now and she hadn't killed him yet a sure sign that she was completely in love.

"Way to keep me hanging."

"Oh yeah, I suppose I love you too," Sophie joked kissing him back. She would never have believed they'd be where they were a year ago.

_**13 months earlier….** _

_Sophie busied herself in the kitchen knowing things had to go back to normal even after the drama of the previous few days. Klaus had reclaimed his throne in New Orleans, something she had never wanted but he seemed to have changed his ways. Sophie had to remember to thank Caroline for his change of heart. She also had to thank Caroline for bringing a certain best friend to town._

_Sophie was very cautious when it came to her feelings but ever since the witty vampire had come to town she was smitten. He constantly made her laugh and she had to admit her feelings towards him were growing stronger every day._

_"So I'd casually ask you for some gumbo but you know I'd be lying," Stefan said frightening her._

_"Don't scare me like that," she cried holding her hand on her heart._

_"Sorry, it's probably the last thing you need after all the drama."_

_"Yeah probably," she admitted. "So if you don't want gumbo then what exactly are you after?"_

_"Well, I suppose it was my lame way of trying to ask you out."_

_"So you think by insulting my gumbo I'd go out with you?" She asked hands on hips._

_"Well maybe it's not the best way to ask you out but you have to give me points for trying," he said smiling sweetly._

_"I suppose it is different," she conceded. "Say I agree to said date what would you have planned?"_

_"Well I could tell you but then it wouldn't be a surprise."_

_"You have nothing do you?" She asked raising her eyebrows thinking casual and unplanned was exactly her style._

_"No, but I can definitely be spontaneous."_

_"Okay," she replied simply._

_"Okay?"_

_"Um that's what I said," she reiterated noticing his surprised look._

_"Well, okay. Tonight, 8pm?"_

_"See you then. Now get out of here, I have gumbo to make and we both know how much you don't like it."_

_Stefan had stayed true to his word and been spontaneous but casual. They played a few games of pool then ended up on the rooftop drinking late into the night. They had never spent any time alone and it was good to get to know each other. One date turned into many and Stefan decided to stay in New Orleans for the time being. Sophie knew if he did want to leave she would have no qualms in joining him._

**November 5**

"Matthew, we're going to be late," Rebekah yelled up the stairs.

"You realize calling me Matthew is going to make me go even slower," he called back.

"Typical," she muttered, taking a seat on the couch. It seemed like she was always waiting for Matt to get ready, talk about being a girl.

"I'm ready," he said walking down the stairs, making her look around. She broke into a smile unable to take her eyes off him in his black tuxedo.

"Well, at least the wait was worth it." She smiled leaning up unable to stop herself from fixing his wonky bow tie.

"Well, I had to try and look half decent if I was going to be next to you," he murmured kissing her sweetly on the nose when she'd finished tweaking his tie. "You look beautiful, although that's hardly surprising."

"You're just biased," she said looking down at her long, flowing magenta dress.

"Maybe but it's true. Now let's get this show on the road."

"Yes given you've taken so long we'll be lucky to make it there before the bride," she teased as they raced out the door.

_**13 months earlier...** _

_"Just another day," Matt groaned joining Rebekah at the bar._

_After sending Marcel to exile in the garden they'd gathered at Rousseau's for a well-deserved drink. Not surprisingly Klaus and Caroline and Elijah and Katherine had left for some alone time. Sophie and Stefan were chatting in the kitchen._

_"Oh come on you'd be so bored if you were living a normal mundane human life, admit it."_

_"Maybe. Although I could do without all the injuries," he said rubbing his neck from the damage Marcel inflicted on him._

_"I'm sorry," she murmured, leaning across and rubbing it gently._

_"Why are you sorry? Last time I checked you didn't do this."_

_"You never asked for any of this but you keep getting dragged into everything."_

_"Last time I checked I chose to come down and help Caroline," he said warmly._

_"That's right you came to save Caroline," she murmured, her voice tinged with sadness. For once in her life all Rebekah wanted was someone to save her._

_"I never stopped thinking about you after our summer together," he whispered placing his hand on top of hers._

_"Well, I didn't know that. I mean you never called and apparently, you didn't want anything after that summer."_

_"I didn't know what I wanted Rebekah. Things had been so crazy. It was only after I lost Bonnie that I really put things into perspective. Seeing you with Caroline in Charlotte was fate."_

_"Well, you had a funny way of showing it." She thought back to the way he'd spoken to her._

_"I may have been slow to come to the party but I kind of threw myself into the path of danger for you a few times today. Trust me, I have no idea why given you're invincible."_

_"You did," she said moving closer and rubbing his neck lovingly. "That's one of the reasons I love you, Matt Donovan." He raised his eyebrows curiously._

_"So while we're on the subject why else do you love me?" He asked leaning in so their noses were touching._

_"How about I take you home and tell you," she giggled mischievously rubbing her nose against his. "Now that sounds like a plan." He grinned pulling her up and racing out of the bar._

**November 5**

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride," the celebrant said looking at the happy couple as they sealed the ceremony with a kiss.

Elijah looked handsome as usual in his black tuxedo and Katherine a vision in cream vintage lace. Her dress was fitted to the waist, flaring out slightly over her hips and falling in a pool at her feet. She was beaming, they both were.

The guests cheered as they walked back down the makeshift aisle. The couple had chosen the Chicory, a historic building that was once a coffee warehouse in 1852. It was a grand structure with exposed beams, brick walls and gas lanterns which just added to its charm.

Caroline and Klaus linked arms following close behind as Maid of Honour and Best Man respectively. Caroline looked stunning in a blush pink off-the-shoulder gown while Klaus was his usual handsome self in a matching black tuxedo like his brother. Davina followed behind them her rosy cheeks matching her dress which was similar to Caroline's. She smiled at Josh who was sitting on the aisle as she carried her matching bunch of pale pink and cream peonies.

Matt and Rebekah, Sophie and Stefan looked on their smiling faces matching those of the bridal party. None of them could have ever imagined being here a year ago but they were so happy those dramatic events had led them here to this point.


End file.
